Possible Love
by tremwaterz
Summary: Ciel is a demon and Alois is dead. It's modern day and Ciel is all alone and has complicated feelings. Alois also has complicated feelings. Alois x Ciel. Is their love possible? The adventures of Ciel and Alois!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Funny. He never did pay any attention to me. He seems fine without me. It was too bad he never returned my feelings. I loved him. He always thought of me as a bad person. He tried to kill me for God's sake. Why do I care what he's doing? I wish I could say that I didn't,but I do. I love him with all my heart. He gave me pain, sadness, anger, and he brought back terrible memories. Despite all this, he's standing there. I wish I could tell him something. He's so close but so far away. Every step I took towards him,he always took another step away. We were trapped in an eternal chess game. His pieces are all gone except the king and the knight. I only have the king: me. But do I deserve that title? No. I hurt the one I loved, I let my brother die, I abused the one who cared for me, I was rude to everyone who tried to help me,I was awful. Even through all this, I never blamed myself for my problems. I blamed others. Now I realized that I was wrong my whole life. Maybe I should just end my life. Oh wait. What life? I'm already dead. I can't be dead twice. Being dead is worse than being alive. At least for me. Sure,you escape all the people trying to hurt you. All of them except one: yourself. And the thoughts and memories don't go away. They stay stuck in your mind for eternity. Sure,you can try and forget, but who's there to help you? Everyone who cared about you is either alive or in Heaven. I'm stuck here in Hell. Literally. My brother is in Heaven. All the demons are who knows where. I can only look towards the one who will never love me: Ciel Phantomhive. He stands at my grave in the dead of night. It's a thunder storm,but he doesn't care. He **is** a demon after all. Time has passed. It's not Victorian England anymore. It's 2013 and Ciel is still alive. I'm still alone. Is there any chance that i could ever be with him again? All he has is Sebastian. He is there all alone. Forever thirteen. Forever short. Normally, I would mock him for that,but he isn't here. Nobody is...

I stood in the middle of a thunder storm. I didn't mind the cold. It matched my heart. Cold and merciless. But is that true? I was standing in front of a grave. The grave of the one who snuck their way into my heart just before they died. What's his name? I'll never tell. My secret is just that: a secret. Not even Sebastian knows how I truely felt for my enemy. I hurt him. I helped him die. That's something I can't live with. Today is November 5, 2013. I put some roses over his grave. "Happy birthday," I softly whispered.

That's right. Today's my birthday. I almost forgot.

"How are you where ever you are?" I asked his grave,"They better be treating my worst enemy right. I'm the only one who gets to beat you up, you got that?" I sat down next to my enemy's grave. I pulled out two cupcakes from my bag. "Chocolate,"I said,smiling," Doesn't that sound good?" I took a bite out of mine. "I met someone today,"I said once i was done chewing,"He reminds me of you." I paused for a moment. "I know you probably can't hear me,but if there's a slim chance you can, I'll always be here for you. I'll come every night," I said. "The guy I was talking about," I said," His name is Jim. Jim Carter. We go to the same school. He only reminds me of you because of the name. He's nothing like you at all. He's an idiot." I took a bite of my cupcake. "He doesn't even know proper English."

Wow that guy does sound like an idiot. How can you live in England and not know English? That's just not right. Her majesty's people are required to know English. It's the language of the country.

"I have to go soon,"I said,"I wish you were here. You'd love everything in the world. How everything has changed. They have a lot more kinds of sweets now. There's something called a candy bar. Most are like chocolate and some other ingredients. Maybe one day, we'll see each other again. I hope so." I stood up and brushed of my clothes. "Bye Alois,or do you want me to call you Jim? Anyways goodbye."

Then,he walked away from my grave. That was the end of my birthday. He actually talked to me. I'm dead and in Hell but he talked to me like I was sitting right beside him. Maybe there was a chance I could come back. After all, demons can do all kinds of stuff. Ciel died a long time ago. He is alive now. Maybe I do have a chance to live again. Maybe...

**I figured out things! Yeah! I had to re upload it because I'm an idiot! Dang... :C I actually figured out that I have to do this weird document manager thing. I'm sorry! I'm just an idiot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day of Pain

I went to school the day. Jim Carter was excitedly talking to some people I didn't know. He was nothing like the Jim I knew. For one thing, he had black hair that covered one of his eyes. He always wore black. He was one of those punk looking guys I guess. I didn't feel like Ciel Phantomhive. Ever since **he** died. I don't know why I even care. Isn't he supposed to go away from my life since he's dead? I just can't help but to think about him. I keep a ruby ring on a chain around my neck. I hide it underneath my shirt. You can't even tell that I have it. I don't even let Sebastian dress me in fear that he'll see it and mock me. Why do I even care what he thinks? I don't even know. That ring. It reminds me of him. The one who begged for his own life after I stabbed him. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Despite his efforts, he never got what he wanted. What **did** he want? He said he wanted me, but is that true? Maybe, but I guess I'll never know for sure. That ring was the sole thing that brought me to a mess. I relived each and every memory,not just mine, but also **his**. I didn't know he went through all of that. Maybe we actually are the same...

"Yo Phantomhive!" a voice yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a boy. Well, that isn't quite accurate. He's more of a teen. A thirteen year old. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes behind black glasses. He always wore a stupid grin. He wore the school uniform for guys: a black dress shirt, a grey tie, a black jacket with the school sign on it (a red circle with black outlining and a grey capital "A" in the middle), black dress pants, and black shoes. Girls wore the same thing except they could wear a skirt if they wanted to. Students are also allowed to choose the color of shirt and tie as long as it is black, red, or grey.

"Williams," I said, glancing at him before returning to my book. James Williams. I didn't like him. He was mostly a bully and he always wore his tie too loose.

"**James **Williams," he corrected me.

I closed my book, seeing that I wouldn't get any reading done. "What do you want?" I asked the bully.

A guy like **that** talking to **Ciel Phantomhive**? AHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! One does not simply talk to the blue haired demon known as Ciel Phantomhive. I felt kind of sad though. Ciel's stuck with Sebastian forever. He can't really make friends without it being awkward...

A sharp pain shot through my arm. James just twisted it more when he heard my screams of pain. I can deal with a pshcotic blonde from Victorian England but I can't deal with a petty bully from modern day England. How is this even possible? I didn't have time to think. My other arm got twisted behind my back as well. A second person ripped a chain from around my neck. He had shaggy black hair. Jim Carter.

"Well what do we have here?" Jim said, holding up the ruby ring,"Wonder how much this could get us. You know maybe I'll just keep it."

"Where'd you get that?" James asked, twisting my arms more. I heard a horrendous cracking noise.

"That's none of your buisness,"I hissed. I knew he had just broken my arm. As to which one I had no clue.

"This is mine now," Jim said. He put the ring on his finger. "How do I look,James?"

James just laughed at his fellow bully's actions.

Suddenly, Jim made a choking sound. Red smoke started coming from his mouth and he collapsed on the ground.

**The previous time I uploaded the first chapter, people actually looked at it! YAY! Okay so I'm an idiot and I didn't know how to upload stuff... I figured it out and it only took like an hour so I decided to make up for it with a new chapter! I'll try to upload whenever I can but it won't be too often. I have to go to my mom's house next week so probably no update but there is a slim chance. I really really really hope I'm not a dissapointment to the world and maybe someone will read this. I know too people reviewed on the first chapter first upload thing. That was before I knew things. I hope I don't dissapoint! Google didn't tell me things so I had to spend an hour... Anyways, I wonder if anyone actually cared about Jim Carter in the story... Personally, I think he's a jerk because well...he is a jerk. So yep I think that's it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Switch

Jim Carter collapsed on the ground, red smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Jim!" James called out to his fellow bully. He let go of me and ran over to Jim. He had finally let me go.

Red smoke flooded the alley until I couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared,I saw a boy. He had hair that was such a light blonde that it was almost white. He had icey blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt under a green vest. He had a large black bow for a tie. He wore a purple coat and short shorts. Only an inch down from his shorts were his socks, an inch down from that were both his knees and his heeled boots. His javket and shirt sleeves hung off his skinny arms. He had a rupy ring on one of his hands and in his other hand he had the head of James Williams. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. His smiled. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive."

"A-Alois?!" I managed to say. Did I mention that James's head was apart from his body?

"Yes," he said,"Happy to see me?"

"How are you back?" I asked. I looked around. Nobody else was in the alley.

"Remember?" he asked,"My soul's tied to this ring." He held up his hand and looked at the ring. "You're enemy's back."

"Yes," I said,"and you have no clue where we are or what time it is."

"Nope!" He smiled.

"That's nice,"I said,"I'm going home."

"Okay let's go!" he said, dropping James's head.

I just rolled my eyes. I turned around and walked away towards the Phantomhive estate with Alois following behind me.

"Hey Ciel," he said after a few minutes,"What's with all the bright stuff everywhere?"

I knew he meant the street lights and all the other lights. "I'll tell you later,"I said. 'What am I supposed to do with him?' I thought to myself.

When I got home, Sebastian called a doctor and I got a cast for my left arm. Alois looked at me with a concerned look. "What?" I asked finally.

"Why'd you let them do that to you?" he asked me.

Why **did** I let them? I could have easily taken care of them. Concidering I **am **a demon. "I didn't want to blow my cover and let them know I was a demon,"I said,"Why did you decapitate one of them? More importantly, **how**?"

He swung his legs in the chair like a little kid. "Well," he said,"I felt like it." He shrugged to illustrate how he doesn't care. "As to how...I don't know actually. I just took the top of his head in one of my hands and one of his shoulders in the other and just pulled. He wouldn't stop screaming for so e reason."

"Maybe it was because you **ripped off his head**," I said,"and no normal human like yourself can just **pull someone's head off**."

"I did," he said,shrugging again.

**I decided since there's a slim chance that I'll update next week, I'll write another chapter. Whenever I get like 1 review I get all happy and embarrassed. I personally don't find this story all that great I've read better but I still am super duper happy that someone actually reads this stupidness. Is stupidness a word? Stupidness is a word. Someone write a dictionary for me. I don't even know words. Anyways, when I wrote the first chapter I was like "I need to get into a sad mood" So I was like "Remembering Sunday" By All Time Low, "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perry, and "Hero of War" By Rise Against. They're sad songs. I almost cried when writing the first chapter. It was just so sad... When Ciel's like "Happy Birthday" I was like "No you can't cry. NOOOOO!" So yeah hope you like it! Got any questions? I think you can message on this... Just message me if that's not possible then I guess ask in a review or something? I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new friend?

**Warning: Alois likes to say bad words and so do some of the kids at school also some bullying and sadness**

Two months had passed. I had gotten Alois caught up on the present. Sebastian taught him a lot of things. Today would be the day when I take him to school with me. He was really excited for some reason. He was practically jumping and skipping around the manor.

I was in my study fixing a couple things before school when the door opened. I looked up and got hugged.

"Your the best, Ciel!" Alois said, a childish giggle following soon after.

"Why thank you," I said,"I knew I was amazing but I didn't know I was the best."

"Ciel," Alois said, pulling away from me a bit but keeping his arms around me,"Your pride's getting shoved farther and farther up your ass every day." He grinned and half skipped out of the room.

Later at school... Alois was not happy with the deppressing colors he was forced to wear. Sure he wore his ring, but I guess that wasn't enough for him. For some reason he felt intimidated by the other students. He kept clinging to me whenever some one wanted to talk to him.

"Yo Phantomhive!" a guy's voice called,"New girl already all over you?"

"No, bro," another said,"That's a dude!"

"The mighty Phantomhive's a homo?"

"Guess so!"

Alois was sitting in my lap with his arms around my shoulders. "I'm scared, Ciel" he whispered.

"You gonna cry now?" one of the boys taunted.

Alois moved closer to me then I thought was physically possible. "Don't be mean to him,"I said.

"Ooo What's little Phantomhive gonna do about it?" the second boy asked.

"I'll I'll I'll" I sighed. There wasn't anything I could do that wouldn't blow my cover as pretending to be human.

"That's what I thought," the first said.

The second boy grabbed Alois, making him yelp like a little puppy. The second dragged him away while the first held me back. "Don't you worry," he said," Davey'll take good care of your little bitch." He slammed me against the wall.

"Now I'm mad," I said.

A boy walked up behind the boy that had me against the wall. He put two fingers on the other boy's shoulder. The bully yelped in pain and fell to his knees. "You okay?" the boy asked me. He had shaggy black hair with bangs that covered his eyebrows and forehead. He had black eyes and a concerned look. He wore the school uniform along with a gold band on both of his index fingers.

"I think so,"I said,"But the other guy took my friend with him."

"I know what it's like to lose a friend," he said with a solemn expression,"We'll find him."

"By the way what's your name?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Irrelevant." Then, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

I was very confused as to what the heck that meant or if I'd ever see him again. Something about him was a bit wierd to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

**I just got home about a couple hours ago. Thank you ckik fil a! I was starving... Anyways, I thought that I should type up some stuff. I don't actually know if anyone's interested in the other ... I'll update this one first. I actually think Alois gets too much hate and not enough love. I get you don't like him, Ciel but you stabbed him with a sword... Fo serious. Alois in my world has not only a jerky side and a side where it seems he wants to rape you and a childish side but he also has a side where he's just a normal person. Like he just wants someone to care about him. I dunno. It probably sounds stupid. But since I didn't create the character, I don't know. Who is this guy anyways? Well I'm not actually sure but I tried to make the chapter name sort of relevant. I'm not the best with names. That's all for now! Sorry it's kind of short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alois's Torture and Rescue

**Warning: bad words(not many), blood, abuse, bullying, and general sadness.**

I was dragged off into the hallway. Every time I screamed or struggled, I got kicked in the face. It was only my first day. Maybe school wasn't for me. I just let him drag me away. Pathetic. That's what I was. I didn't deserve to be alive again. I loved my worst enemy. That's not just something you do. Enemies are just that: enemies.

"Not gonna put up a fight?" the boy dragging me asked.

I just shook my head. "What's the point?"

"It'll be easier this way."

I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation. He was shaking and he had a guilty look on his face. "Are you scared?"I asked.

"What?!"he exclaimed,"No! Why would I be scared? You should be scared!"

I just shrugged. He tightened his grip on my arm. I was literally being drug across the ground. Then, I felt a horrible pain in my head and everything went black.

When I woke up, my head hurt. I forced myself to sit up,but I couldn't. I was in a room with no windows. The only light came from a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I groaned and held my head, but when I tried to lift my hand, it wouldn't come up. I was tied to a metal table. The walls and floor were concrete. There was a dirty couch in the corner and some boxes against the walls. There was a short staircase with a door at the top. There was only about seven stairs. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Well well well," a voice said. It was the boy who was dragging me's leader. The one that told him to grab me. He walked over towards me. "Looks like you're weak like Phantomhive." When I didn't respond he continued. "So looks like we have you now." He smirked and ran a hand through my hair.

I struggled against my bindings. "Get away from me!"I shouted.

He frowned and smacked me. I cried out in pain. "I'll have to show you you're place."

"W-where are we?"

"We're underneath the school," he said, gently stroking my hair,"See if you're a good boy I won't have to hurt you." He then put his hand on my cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't be too rough with you. I wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face."

"Get the fuck away from me," I ordered.

He chuckled. "Fiesty huh?"

"I said,' get the fuck away',"I said,"What part of 'get the fuck away from me' do you not understand?"

He brought his face closer to mine. "I guess I'll do as you wish." He kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." Then, he turned and walked away.

'EWWWWW!' I thought. To me, that was utterly disgusting. Before he got to the door, there was a knock on it.

"Come in?" the boy said.

The door opened and another boy walked in. He was slightly taller than the first and had dark brown hair and dirty clothes. "You done in here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah,Boss," the first said,"Can you go a bit easy on 'im?"

"Boss" scoffed. "I'll do what I want."

"Y-yes," the boy said, trembling. Then, he scurried out the door.

"Boss" walked over to me. "My,you're a pretty one," he said," I'm going to feel a little bad for this. But only a little." He pulled out a pocket knife.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"It's not what I'm going to do **with **you,"he said,"It's what I'm going to do **to **you."

I didn't say anything else. He cut my shirt in two, right down the middle. The knife also cut a bit of my skin. I winced in pain. Then, he reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a whip. The whip struck down. I screamed as pain rushed through me.

_It was taking longer than expected to find him. I had to deal with other people getting in my way. I sighed. I didn't think I was going to find him. I searched through endless class rooms, went through hallways, and checked closets. I even searched the Cafeteria, auditorium, and teacher's lounge. The blue haired boy's friend was no where to be found. I turned to him._

_ "I'm not sure where he could be,"I said._

_ "We haven't checked the gym yet,"he said._

_ "You really care for your friend,"I said._

_ "Yeah,"he said, blushing a bit,"That's just what friends do."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Wha tdo you mean 'really'?"he asked,"Friends stick together. I may not be an expert on friendship and socializing, but I know that much."_

_ I absent mindedly twirled my shaggy black hair with one hand._

_ "Let's go,"he said. He turned and walked towards the door._

_ I followed him and we made our way towards the gym. 'He's quite a peculiar sort of person,' I thought. He reminded me of someone I'd met before..._

I screamed as the whip was once more brought down. The whip was bloody by now. Tears streamed down my face and blood dripped from my wounds. He whiped one place then changed spots. I didn't know what I did to deserve this. I screamed more and more. My throat hurt and my mouth was dry from all the screaming.

_ Everything was normal in the gym. I didn't see anything wrong. The gym was empty, gym class didn't start until next class. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Until, we heard a scream. It was muffled like it was from a different room._

_ "Alois!"the boy shoated._

_ "Who?"_

_ "My friend," the blue haired boy said, irritatedly._

_ "He's not in here..." A thought came to me. I turned and walked toward the locker room._

_ "Where are you going?" the boy asked._

_ "Follow."_

_ And he did. We walked to the boy's locker room. We walked past the first group of gym lockers. Then the second. Soon we came to the third group. Nobody ever really goes to the last group. I opened locker after locker after locker._

_ 632.633,634...659,660,661,662,663,664,665,666,667,668,669,670,671,7672,673,674,675,676,677,678. In locker 678 there was a button on the bottom._

_ "Come here," I said to the blue haired boy._

_ He walked over to me. Then, realized a was a few inches taller than me and he scowled. I pushed the button. The lockers slid out of the way and in front of us was a hallway._

I screamed again.

"Pathetic,"the guy said, frowning. He put the whip down. Then, he walked back out. The boy from earlier came back inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'So he does have a soul? The other guy doesn't,' I thought.

He took a first aid kit and cleaned me up. Then, he finally unlatched me from the table. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this," he said, looking at the ground.

"I've been through worse," I said. It's true. This was nothing compared to the hell I'd seen. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Nobody should have to deal with something like this," he said,"It's my fault..."

"Why do you work for him if you feel guilty?"I asked him.

"I I..."

I lifted his chin so my icey blue eyes were looking into his hazel ones. "Why do you do what he says?"

"He says he'll tell everyone my secret,"the boy said.

"What's your secret?"

He swallowed nothing. "That I'm secretly gay," he said quietly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," I said,"You shouldn't have to deal with him."

"I have to," he said,"How are you so confident all the tme?"

I smiled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. "I've learned to not give a fuck."

"Maybe we could be friends?"he said,"We can just forget this whole thing happened."

"Yeah,"I said,"that'd be nice."

Suddenly, the door swung open. In the door was a boy with shaggy black hair. Standing behind him was Ciel. The black haired boy grabbed the boy I had just been talking to by the collar. He punched him in the face. Then, he threw him to the ground. The boy had a bloody nose and was groaning in pain.

"Alois," Ciel said,"Let's get you out of here."

He took me by the handlooked back at the boy on the ground. The mysterious boy Ciel had came with was no where to be seen. Then, I followed Ciel out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah,"I said,"Nothing a few bandages won't fix."

"I'm glad,"Ciel said.

"Ciel,"I said,"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh um,"he stumbled over his words,quickly letting go of my hand,"I knew that. I just forgot is all."

"Sure,"I said,grinning.

'Things are going to go back to normal and I'll never see that guy again,' I thought. But I couldn't help but to feel bad for that guy. He was forced into being a bully so that he wouldn't be made fun of. 'This "Boss" guy thinks he knows everything,' I thought,'He will face the wrath of Alois Tr- no. He will face the wrath of Jim Macken and Alois Trancy both.'

I looked over towards Ciel. He was looking at the ground as we walked home. 'I'll make sure of it.'

**So the mystery guy from last chapter's point of view is **_like this._ **Alois's writing is written normally. At least for this chapter. It will probably switch between Ciel and Alois for normal writing. I'm listeing to music everytime I write a chapter now. Right now I'm listening to a playlist on grooveshark with Avril Lavigne, Alexander Rybak, Soul Eater music, Evanescence, and some other songs. I just feel like I get inspiration from music. I also write some of the author's note thing while I'm writing the chapter... Maybe locker 678 will return one day... Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? (I do) I don't know a name for the guy who cares about Alois but is bad. His boss's name is Boss. Well it's a nickname. Took me a couple days,but today there's no school so I'm good. I haven't really done anything today so why not write Chapter 5? Maybe the black haired guy and the guy with hazel eyes will come back? Maybe not. (They definitely are) So yep that's it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dance Part 1

**Since I don't post much I'll put another chapter up! Plus the last one was really serious and we need some cute and funny stuff...This one's from nobody's point of view. See you at the end!**

Ciel sat in his desk in the first class: English. He thought it was stupid. If you lived in England how could you not know English? Anyways, he was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher. Suddenly, he felt himself get hugged from behind. He turned his head and saw his affectionate blonde friend: Alois Trancy.

"Hey,Ciel,"he said cheerfully.

"Hello,Alois,"Ciel said.

"Any people bein' scary to you?" he asked, squuezing his friend's face.

"No,"the blue haired one said.

Alois looked as if he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neon pink piece of paper and showed it to Ciel. "Look!"

Ciel read it aloud. "School Spring Dance. March 3. From 5:00 to 10:00 pm in the school gym."

"We should go!" the over excited blonde suggested.

The blue haired teen sighed. "Fine."

March 3rd came sooner than either boy expected. Ciel was once again sitting in English class. He saw a group of girls around Alois. Probably asking him if he wanted to go to the dance. Ciel didn't know why but he felt a bit a jealousy. Why should he care? Alois can do whatever he wanted.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by a voice. "Um,Ciel?"

Ciel looked up to see a pretty girl. She had curly brown hair that was cut to her shoulders. She wore a skirt with the school uniform. She had her school books in her hands. "Yes?"

"W-well I was just wondering if you had a date to the dance,"she said softly,looking down at the ground,"And if you'd maybe like to go to the dance w-with me."

"I'm sorry,"Ciel said,"But I don't think I'll even be going."

"Oh," she said,"I understand." She went back over to a group of girls.

"Wow,"a familiar voice said,"I didn't know you're a heartbreaker."

Ciel turned his head to see a familiar blonde sitting in his seat next to Ciel. "I am **not** a heartbreaker," the Phantomhive boy protested.

"Sure,"Alois said.

The teacher had just gotten done with the lesson for the day. "Any questions?" she asked. When no one said anything, she said,"Any at all?"

A hand went up. "**Alois Trancy**?"she said,"**You **have a question?"

"Yes ma'am,"he said.

"Okay what is it?" the teacher asked.

"Will Ciel go to the dance with me?"

**Songs during this chapter: Smile by Avril Lavigne, Contagious by Avril Lavigne, Part of Me by Katy Perry, I'd do anything by Simple Plan, Can't keep my hands off you by Simple Plan, Addicted by Simple Plan, Jamie all over by Mayday Parade, Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson, Stella by All Time Low, and Break your heart Taio Cruz. Will Ciel say yes or no? find out in part two! I don't think this will just be "filler" as I've heard it called. some words I don't know I'll put quotation marks around. Anyways, this might actually lead to something. Maybe some locker 678? Maybe some mystery people? Boss from chapter 5? It's possible. I am once again listening to music so yep! That's the end of this short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dance Part 2

**Fisrt off I'm be writing most of this at 4:00 pm ish where I'm at. I have to go to an actual dance at 6:00 so... INSPIRATION! I might be able to write it all before then... I'm not going to put warnings anymore so I guess sorry. There's going to be bad words and blood sometimes. Also, I found out that I made someone's week! Woo! That just made me super happy! Anyways, on with the story!**

Ciel's mouth fell open. **That **was his question? 'What kind of question is that?!' Ciel mentally asked himself.

"Mister Trancy," the teacher said,"I know you're new to this school, but we do not interupt my class for this sort of nonsense."

"Love isn't nonsense!" some kid from the back of the room shouted.

"Yeah!" the other kids agreed.

"I guess we could go..."Ciel said, softly.

Alois grinned and hugged him.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

Ciel arrived at the dance with a certain blonde. Music was playing very loudly.

"I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes. I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red. I'm searchin' for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect cuz I know you're worth it. You're worth it yeah." the radio played.

Alois half dragged Ciel over to the bleachers in the gym. They sat side by side.

"This is fun," Ciel said, sarcastically.

"We could dance when a slow song comes on," the blonde suggested, shrugging casually.

Ciel felt his face get red. "Maybe..."he mumbled.

Alois just smiled and hugged his friend. "You're so adorable!"

"I am **not** adorable," Ciel said, scowling.

"Yeah you are!" the blonde said, giggling.

"Whatever,"he replied. Because that's all he could say.

"Phantomhive, that you're new girlfriend?" a gruff voice asked.

Ciel and Alois looked up to see a mountain. Wait. It wasn't a mountain. It was just a really big guy. A guy that seemed to be like a human boulder.

"Smith,"Ciel almost growled.

"Does everyone address each other by their last names here?" Alois asked, curiously.

"Only some,"Ciel said,"And I'll have you know he's a boy. Oh I'm sorry did you not notice because you're that dumb?"

The "Smith" kid growled a few curses under his breath, then he stomped off to bully some other kids.

"Travis Smith,"Ciel said, stating the boy's name,"Professional bully."

"Is he mean to you?"

There was a moment when the two just listened to all the noise. "Yeah..."Ciel said softly.

"Sounds tough,"a voice on the other side of Ciel said.

Ciel and Alois looked over to see the boy that had helped save Alois. "I never got to thank you," Ciel said,"Or even learn your name."

"There's no need to thank me," he said,"I was just doing what's right. And you don't need to know my name until I know your's."

"Ciel Phantomhive and this is Alois Trancy,"the blue haired boy said.

The boy nodded. "Just call me Black," he said. He pointed towards the dance floor. "Something's going to happen over there."

"What the hell does that mean?"Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

The boy shrugged. "Dunno."

"How do you know?" Ciel asked.

He shrugged again. "Just a feeling. Dunno how to explain it."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the dance floor. "Guess you were right,"Ciel said, looking at the boy.

"Guess so," Black replied, looking back.

**Woo! I got this done before my school homecoming dance! With 50 minutes to spare! C: I must really care about this story if I took a whole hour or so out of my time. Love you guys! You guys make me so happy and I'm open for suggestions for parts of the story! I can only create so much at one time. I'll try to update at least once a week. It's not a promise yet soooo. Anyways the song I'm listening to says "I made you poptarts with extra gravy!" I love you Key of Awesome. Anyways, that's all till next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dance Part 3

**Got back from the dance and I know some new info about dances! Apparently, people like to go freaking crazy. It was awesome. Aaaaand I'll update twice in one night because I care that much. Anyways, on with the story!**

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Let's go investigate!"Alois cheered, taking Ciel's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

A girl was lying on the floor. She had her skull cracked open and blood pouring out of it. Some kids ran to the trash cans and threw up. Blood had poured out on the gym floor. Her eyes were glazed over and she was as stiff as a stone. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle. She looked like she was killed just recently.

"And you questioned me,"Black said, hands in his pockets.

The blue haired boy just glared at him. "How did you know?" he demanded.

He just shrugged in response. "I just do," he said,"I can't explain the things I do. I just follow my mind. My mind told me that something bad was going to happen on the dance floor. Seems I was right."

With that, he turned and walked out the door of the gym. "Wait where are you going?" Ciel called after him.

"Who knows," Alois said, shrugging. He was a bit scared of the dead girl on the ground.

"Alois?" Ciel said,"Are you okay?" The blonde just tilted his head to the side. He was slightly shaking and unconsciously hugging himself.

"It doesn't matter."

Ciel shrugged. "Whatever."

They inspected the girl. (They being Ciel) The kids were cleared out by the teachers. All but the two boys.

"Find anything interesting?" Alois asked. He didn't like being in a practically empty gym, the only people besides himself being a demon and a dead girl.

"Did you know this girl? Like have any classes with her or anything?" Ciel asked.

The blonde nodded. "Her name was Janette,"he said,"I didn't know her last name. Why?"

"Because maybe we can find some sort of connection between her and our potential killer."

"Which would be?" Alois asked.

"Our first and only subject is this 'Black' guy," Ciel said.

Alois started laughing. "That sounds so racist!"

"It does not!" Ciel protested,"He said his name was 'Black'. What do you want me to say?"

His friend shrugged. "Come here, Ciel."

"No, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

The other boy just pouted.

Ciel went back to studying the dead body, deep in thought.

Alois, however, was not thinking about the dead girl. He was more focused on the person a little ways in front of him. Ciel had to bend over to get a better look at the body. Alois smirked. "Hey,Ciel."

"What do you want?" he asked in reply.

Alois stood up from his place against the wall and walked over to the friend. He hit him on the bottom, making Ciel jump up with a yelp.

"What the bloody hell?!"Ciel yelled.

Alois smirked even more. "I just wanted to say that you have a nice ass."

Ciel put his hand to his forehead. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Because you love me!" the blonde cheerfully replied.

"Shut up," the demon mumbled.

Little did they know that they were being watched by unfriendly eyes. Yes these eyes were not only unfriendly, they were also intently staring at the two boys.

_ Idiots. They'll never truly understand what their purpose is. One is a demon, in both literal and figurative sense, and the other is a human boy. Not to mention that wierd guy they hang out with sometimes. Ciel won't know what hit him. I'll kill him and take the other for myself. Or maybe I'll keep the demon for entertainment. The human's pretty cute but I don't know what I'll do with him. I guess keep both of them. Yeah that's what I'll do..._

**Woo! Creppy wierdos! This isn't Black by the way. (Just in case you were wondering) Why is his name Black? I dunno. Why is Alois a little pervert? I dunno. Why do the creppy guys always like Alois in this story? Cuz it's funny to make Ciel react to it! I hope I didn't fail you guys! I listened to Lady Gaga and Katy Perry for this one. That has nothing to do with the story... Anyways, that's all for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dance Part 4

**I'll try to make this one sort of a bit longer. I've been in the mood for writing lately since I only get so much alone time to actually write. I'm actually a pretty busy person. What with school, band, family, and such. So I think that's it so time for chapter 9!**

"How's the investigation going?" a voice asked.

Ciel and Alois turned to see a cheerful looking brown haired boy. He wore glasses and had brown eyes. He wore the regular school uniform and had a black fedora on his head. He also wore black, fingerless gloves. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked. He had never seen the boy before.

"Andy," he said,"You're Ciel and you're the new student, Alois. Ciel, you're the Queen's Gaurd Dog. I should have known you'd be here to either cause trouble or fix the problem. Seems to me you're trying to fix the problem."

"Wait just a damn minute," Alois said,"How do you know our names?"

"I know lots of things," Andy said,"But that's besides the point. Anyways, how's the investigation going." His expression turned solemn. "Poor Janette. She was so nice to everyone. Even if she was a bit shy..."

"Wait you knew her?" Ciel asked.

The boy nodded, pushing up his glasses. He pulled out a notepad and pen and started to write something down.

Ciel and Alois just stared. What else could they do? The boy looked up at them. Partly because he was a bit shorter than Ciel and partly because he was looking at his notepad.

"Go ahead and do your stuff," he said,"Don't mind me."

Ciel went back to inspecting the body. That is, until a certain blonde started talking to him.

"Um, Ciel?" Alois said,"He's gone."

Ciel looked over to where the boy who called himself "Andy" had just been. All that was left was a small bag with silver colored powder in it. Ciel slowly walked over and picked up the bag. Nothing happened. Ciel slowly opened the bag. He suddenly felt dizzy. Then, everything turned black.

When he woke up, he was strapped to a metal bed. The metal had blood stains on it. A bright light was shining in his face. A doctor suddenly walked into the room. At least he looked like a doctor. He had a white lab coat and a blue mask covering his mouth and nose. He held up a scalpel. He lifted Ciel's shirt and made a small cut on his stomach. It healed itself, but it hurt for Ciel. He bit his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. He struggled against the bindings.

Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. It was Alois. "My my, Ciel,"he said with a devilish grin,"Seems that the Queen's Gaurd Dog can be brought down so easily."

"Alois?!" Ciel's eyes turned pink. He ripped the bindings off of himself. He slammed his fist into the blonde face. He slammed into the wall.

"What a nice greeting,"Alois growled, wiping the blood off his face. He disappeared. Then, Ciel felt a foot on the back of his head. He fell to the ground.

"Alois I thought we were friends!" he growled.

A foot was on the back of his head, pressing him to the floor. "I was never friends with you!" He laughed evilly.

Ciel brought his fist up to Alois's face. He pinned him to the ground and punched him and kicked him.

_I screamed in pain as Ciel's fist came in contact with my face for what seemed like the millionth time._

_ "You deserve this!" he yelled,"Nobody makes a fool of Ciel Phantomhive!"_

_ "Ciel stop! Please!" I yelled back, tears and blood streaming down my face._

"You can't kill me!" Alois yelled at me. Blood was streaming down his face, but he stood. "I'll take care of filth like you."

"You're a human,"I growled,"What can you do?"

"You're not the only demon,"a voice whispered in my ear. Then I was kicked in the back of the head.

"How are you a demon?" I asked, wiping blood from my face.

"When I came back, I apparently had some demonic energy in order to bring me back to life,"the blonde in front of me said,"That demonic energy slowly flowed through me and now I'm a demon. How else could I take all this?"

"True," I said.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He responded b y coughing up blood and the kicking my legs. I easily dodged. He was taking quite a beating.

"Ciel please stop!"Alois's voice filled my head.

But Alois was in front of me and wasn't talking to me. What was happening? An image filled my mind. He was cowering in a corner, blood and tears streaming down his face. He had his hands up in an attempt to shield himself. But from what?

I felt a foot in my face. I fell back, forgetting the screams and the image. I jumped back up and introduced my foot to Alois's face.

_I screamed in pain once again. Ciel's eyes were pink and he would occasionally yell at me things that made no sense._

_ "I'll kill you if I have to!"he yelled._

_ "No please!" I begged him._

I kicked him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He seemd like he wasn't getting tired at all. I felt a bit tired and he seemed like we aren't even fighting. Every wound on him healed, all the blood gone.

"Ciel please!" Alois's voice filled my head.

He was crying and bleeding right in front of me.

"Please no more,"he begged.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shrunk back against the wall. "Who did this to you?"I asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" he asked.

"No," I said. I was pretty confused as to what he was talking about.

"Then don't worry about it,"he said. He stood up. "Let's just go home."

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head. "No I uh can walk." He looked down at the ground.

Then, we headed back home. Tommorow we would have to skip school to investigate some things. Well, I would anyways. Alois would be staying home to recover. He walked farther away from me from normal. I had no clue what was wrong with him.

_It's better if Ciel doesn't know that he did this to me. He'd never forgive himself. I'm a little scared of him now. I won't lie, I'm terrified that he'll snap again and go insane and try to kill me again..._

**For this one I used a ton of songs. At the moment it's Timber by Kesha and Pitbull. During the battle it was Sattelite by Rise Against, Immortal by Adema, Given up by Linkin Park and No more Sorrow by Linkin Park plus some other songs. I think I might delete "Magical Adventures of Ciel Phantomhive and Others" so if anyone wants to keep it just say. Otherwise I'll delete it some time. I know we were all hoping for some Ciel x Alois but we have to lead up to that. Seems like they just took a step backwards for their non relationship. Sorry guys maybe some other time! Anyways, that's all until next Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Making Friends

**I might as well update some more. Why not? I'm kind of bored so I'll update again! Ciel and Alois have no frineds that I've mentioned so let's give them some friends. There needs to be some humor after the sadness of last chapter.**

Alois had been pretty quiet lately. However much Ciel hated to admit it, he was worried about his friend. Usually the blonde would be jumping around and giggling, but that wasn't the case. Alois was very quiet. He seldom came out of his room. Sebastian had to take food into his room. In fact, Ciel hadn't seen the blonde in three days. That was why Ciel had decided to throw a party and invited all the kids from school who didn't bully him. He knew that the blonde had always loved parties.

I heard a knock at my door. "What do you want?"

"It's Ciel,"the voice on the other side said.

Do I just reject him and tell him to leave? "I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

"Alois,"he said from the other side of the door,"Please just open the door."

I reluctantly got up and opened the door.

_The door finally opened. He looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place and he looked tired._

_ "Yes?" he said, one hand on his hip._

_ "I'm having a party tonight,"I said, awkwardly._

_ "You want me to go?" Alois asked me, raising an eyebrow._

_ "If you want..." I said,"We could finally have that dance..."_

_ He smiled. "Definitely!"_

_ He shut the door and I sighed in relief._

So now he wants to hang out with me? Why the hell would he even throw a party? He hates parties! Whatever. I'm not complaining. I looked in my close tfor something to wear. I pulled out a black dress shirt, red tie, and navy blue vest. Yeah! This is going to be awesome! Wait. I need pants... I looked in my dresser. I had shorts, dress pants, and skinny jeans. (the time we had to buy me some clothes, I thought they looked cool so I bought some) I took out some black skinny jeans. Yeah. I choose the best clothes for myself. I changed and combed my hair. Then, I put on my shoes. After that, I ran out of my room and to Ciel's study, knowing he would be there.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He looked up when I walked in. Then, he blushed. "Um hello, Alois,"he said.

I smiled. Sebastian said something about Ciel liking it when I wore skinny jeans. I don't know what the hell that means, but I guess it's true. I walked over to his desk and put two hands on it and leaned over it slightly. "Hey there, Ciel."

"I uh have t-to do paperwork,"he stuttered.

Wow. Sebastian really was right. "You can do that later, right?" I asked, leaning forward a bit more.

"I uh..." Ciel blushed even more.

"Right?"

He nodded. I laughed. Then, I leaned forward until I was only inches from his face. I bent my head down and licked his neck. I felt him shiver. "A-Alois..."he managed to say.

"Yes my little gaurd dog?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't...think we can do this right n-"

I cut him off by biting his neck gently. "What was that?" I asked.

"We should do this somewhere else,"he said.

"Fine,"I said.

I combed my hair back down. We didn't do anything too bad. We just made out and then snuggled and took a nap. It was kind of nice. Ciel's chest is a very comfy pillow.

"Young Master,"Sebastian called,"the party is starting."

"Okay,"Ciel said.

When we got to the stairs, I saw that there were a lot of people downstairs. I kind of just followed Ciel around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not shy. Or at least Alois Trancy isn't. Jim Macken's a little shy... Anyways, I just didn't want Ciel to get seperated from me. I was a little scared that Ciel would get taken away from me. To prevent this, I just held his arm the entire time.

"Hey, Phantomhive!" a voice called. The boy named "Andy" walked over.

"I don't remember inviting you,"Ciel said.

"I was told you were inviting some of the kids at school that you knew weren't mean to you," he said,"I believe I count as someone who isn't mean to you."

"I guess so," he mumbled.

"So," Andy said,"I think we should be friends."

"I suppose so,"Ciel said,"Now first and last name."

Andy tipped his fedora to us. "Andy Ness."

A boy with shaggy black hair walked over. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Black. The guy who sounds like he'd be racist.

"So what have you been up to?" Black asked.

"Black!"Andy said, smiling. They high fived each other. "We're best friends,"he explained.

"We'll be the three musketeers!"Andy cheered.

"Except there's four of us,"Black said.

"The four musketeers!"I cheered.

"That's the spirit!"Andy cheered, high fiving me.

Andy's pretty cool,Black is kind of mysterious, and Ciel's adorable. I think we got a good group. Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. Andy pulled out a small device from his pocket. Ciel had once said tha tit was called a "cell phone".

"Sorry,I have to take this," Andy said. He jogged out of the room.

Ciel leaned over to whisper in my ear,"Go follow him. You're a demon now, so you should be able to handle eavesdropping."

I nodded slowly. I didn't really want to leave my crush, but I wanted to do what he said. Wait did I just call him my crush? It's official. I'm in love with Ciel. Okay now that I have my thoughts together I can go do stuff. Let's go Alois or Jim or whoever you are now. With that, I walked off in the direction of Andy.

"Yeah I know,"Andy said into his phone. He paused. "No I'm not! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He paused. "I don't fucking care!"

I accidentally tripped and fell. Thud! Andy poked his head out just as I hid behind a door. Through the crack in between the hinges, I saw him look down the hallway. Then, he went back into the room. I let out a deep breath. I had been unintentionally holding my breath.

"No. I won't that's my final answer. Do what you want, but stay the fuck away from me," Andy said into the phone.

_ Alois ran up to me. "Pretend I was here the whole time," he said._

_ Black and I nodded. Alois went back to holding on to my arm. I thought it was kind of cute how he doesn't want to seperate from me. It's adorable. Wait. Does he know I have feelings for him? Wait. I just admitted that I have feelings for him. I need to get my mind straight. Not straight like straight but straight like in order..._

There was a loud crash and then a scream. Ciel and I looked over. It was almost enough to make someone throw up. Then, everything turned black.

**Woo! We officially have ten chapters! This makes me very happy. This is the longest fanfic I've ever written. Usually it's just like one to three chapters. For this I listened to quite a few songs. I'll just tell you some of the artists: Skillet, Eminem and Rihanna, Relient K, Rise Against, Powerman 5000, and maybe a couple others. Most of the songs don't make sense to what's going on in the story. I just really love The Monster by Eminem and Rihanna. It's an awesome song. A good song for CielxAlois is My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. If you listen to the song, the guy who left the girl is Claude, Alois would be the girl, and Ciel's the singer dude. It works in my opinion. Anyways, I think that's it for chapter 10. We'll continue this in chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stolen

**There was a bit of a delay because I couldn't come up with anything to write...Anyways, I'm just going with whatever my mind tells me to write. Time for chapter 11!**

"Ciel!"Alois screamed and attached himself to me. He was shaking.

Is he scared? Wait. Why do I care? I don't like him, right? ...I like him... "What's wrong, Alois?"

"I'm...scared of the dark,"he said.

"It's okay,"I said,"I'm here for you." I awkwardly hugged him.

I felt him pulling himself away from me. He pushed me to the ground and ran. When the lights came back on, Alois was gone. I felt a bit heart broken. He...left. In the dark, which he is scared of, to get away from me.

"Um,"a voice said. I turned to see Black standing there. "I believe Alois was just kidnapped."

"Shit,"I mumbled.

_ I felt a hand over my mouth as I was dragged away. I was being taken away from Ciel. I tried to struggle, but I felt two more hands on me, restraining me. I had no choice but to stay still or run out my energy by struggling._

_ "That's it,"a voice whispered into my ear,"Be a good little boy."_

_ I let whoever it was carry me away. I felt a pain in my head and then everything went darker than before._

_ When I woke up, I was strapped to a metal table. Wow deja vu. Oh that's right I __**have **__been kidnapped and strapped to a metal table. It better not be that jerk again. The door opened and SURPRISE it was the jerk aka "Boss". Behind him was the douche who picked on Ciel at the dance. What was his name? Travis something, right? Yeah sounds 'bout right._

_ "Ciel's girlfriend?" Mr. Mountain aka Travis said,"What is he doing here?"_

_ "If we can lure Ciel over here to our hideout, we can take care of him and we will rule the school again," Boss said._

_ "Wow, Boss," Travis said,"That's real smart."_

_ "You betcha," Boss said, grinning in the dim light. I was in the same room as last time by the looks of it._

_ "We got the power to take 'em out?"_

_ "You know it." Boss grinned even more,"Got guys all up and done these halls. Not a speck of dirt'll get past 'em."_

_ "Damn,"Travis said,"You really went all out."_

_ "Phantomhive's gonna be her,"he said, scowling,"No doubt he'll bring his crew. We goota be prepared. Ya know?"_

_ "Yeah. So what we gonna do with Phantomhive's girl?"_

_ "I'm not a girl!"I protested._

_ "Whatever,"Boss said,"I don't give a fuck. Beat him, leave him, I don't fucking care."_

_ "Yes, Boss,"Travis said._

_ With that, Boss walked out, followed by Travis. Two guys walked in and stood by the door. Both had on dark sunglasses and clothes similar to the tough guys when they weren't in school uniform. They both had guns. One held a shot gun. The other had two pistols, one for each hand. I didn't really see any way out._

"We should go find him," Black said.

"Yeah,"I said,"Let's go."

_It was dark in the room the put me in. I've always been terrified of the dark...I whimpered and shut my eyes to try and comfort myself._

"Do you think they took him to that wierd secret hideout thing?" I asked Black.

"Maybe," he said, shrugging.

I won't stand for Alois being taken away from me. From this point forward, he is **my **Alois. Nothing anyone can say will stop me from saving him.

We jumped on the rooftops and in the trees. Now that Black and I have established that niether of us are human, we can be non-human together. He didn't say what he was, but I know he's not a demon or an angel. As to what he is, I have no clue.

When we got to the school, we just jumped down to the front door. Black tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "We could break it."

"But that would trigger the alarms."

"Right." He looked up to the roof. "We could climb in the air ducts and sneak in. They only have alarms by the doors to outside. It shouldn't be a problem to climb in the ducts."

That's a smart idea. "I suppose," I said,"Wait. How do you know all this?"

He turned to me. "Not important now."

"Whatever,"I said.

He started to climb up the wall, using the indentions in the bricks for footholds. I soon followed after.

The roof wasn't what I expected it to be. There were some vents and tubes sticking out of the top. In one direction we could see the sunset. I never really took the time to watch the sun set. Now that I have, I can say that it is beautiful. There were reds, oranges, and yellows that I'd never seen before. Alois would like this...

"Are you going to come over here and climb into this air duct?" Black asked.

"Oh um yeah."

**This is all for now. It was a bit delayed... Anyways, if you want to check out my devaintart, it's tremwaterz27. I might put some stuff up on there. If you guys want to check it out, that's cool. If not, that's cool to. I don't know when I'll write a new chapter, but I read something and I thought about it. What if someone reading this has met me and doesn't even know it? That'd be creepy. What if I'm actually one of your friends and niether of us even know? That'd be super creepy. I could be that person that you hand out with all the time. What if I've seen you in the hallway at school or something? How freaky would that be? Super mega creepy. I think that's all for chapter 11 because my sister wants me to get off my lap top. So yeah that's it no music suggestions today. Sorry! Until next chapter! Okay I had to write some more because it was exactly 999 words. That's creepy... If you take off the last words that are after until next chapter there's 999 words...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Fisrt off I want to thank you all for all the support. Also, we officially have fifteen reviews! I thought that this story would get tons of hate, but woo! None yet! That's actually pretty awesome. Anyways, on with the story!**

Black and I pryed open the air duct. It wasn't all that hard...

The duct was a bit cramped. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic... We crawled our way through the duct. Soon, we came to the next opening. I slammed my foot against the vent. It easily fell off. Then, we got out of the cramped air duct.

"Now where?" I asked.

"Locker 678?"Black asked.

"Locker 678,"I agreed.

"Lead the way."

So, I did. We walked throught the dark school hallways towards the gym.

Soon, we were in the locker room. I opened locker 678. Sure enough, there was the button. I put the palm of my hand to it and pushed down. The lockers shifted out of the wall and revealed the hallway once more. Only this time, there were guys with guns.

"We're screwed,"Black said.

"Yep,"I said.

_I heard the sound of gunfire outside somewhere in the hallway. I hoped that Ciel wasn't hurt...Damn why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?_

Bullets pierced my clothing and skin. I felt myself getting weak. But I had to go on. "For...Alois,"I managed to choke out. I fell to the ground, pain searing through my body as the skin desperately thried to repair the damage. I lay there for a few moments.

I saw a light above me. "Am I dying?" I asked,"I BETTER NOT BE BLOODY FUCKING DYING!"

"You aren't dying,"Black said,"But these idiots will be." Long, sharp claws came out from his hands. His body was engulfed in red flames, but they didn't burn him. Black horns appeared from the sides of his head. They curled slightly forward. They looked like a devil's horns. His school uniform turned into a black dress shirt that was untucked, a red tie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Black wings with a few red feathers here and there were on his back.

"What are you?" I choked out. This was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He wasn't a demon, at least not one I'd ever seen and he wasn't an angel or Grim Reaper. So, what was he?

"I'm Black,"he said.

The boys with guns started to shoot at him. He just let the bullets hit him. "Could I get some help?"

"Oh right,"I said. I stood and spit the bullets out into my hand like I'd seen Sebastian do that one day.

"What are you?!" one of the boys asked frantically.

I ripped off my eye patch to reveal my contract marking. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Gaurd Dog. Also, I am quite literally a demon."

The boy took one last look at us before fainting. "He'll have nightmares for months,"Black said,"There's no need to kill him."

"Why do we go up against the easiest enemies?" I asked, turning to face him.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, turning back to normal,"You're the Queen's Gaurd Dog."

"Right,"I said,"I am." I always will be. That's the curse and blessing of being a Phantomhive.

"I should be going now,"he said. He turned to leave but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks,"I mumbled, letting go of him. I had never thanked someone before, but Black really deserved it.

"No problem,"he said,"Anything for a friend."

Then, he walked away.

_Suddenly, the door opened. Ciel walked in. He had holes in his cothes, but he seemed like he was pretty okay._

_ "Ciel!" I happily cheered._

_ "Alois,"he said, are you okay?" He quickly freed me from the table._

_ "Thanks!"I said._

_ "Let's get out of here,"he said._

"Not so fast, Phantomhive,"a voice said.

I turned to see Boss standing behind us. "What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"I want to see you dead," he growled back.

"I'm taking care of this bastard,"Alois said, stepping in between us.

"Alois?"I said,"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"This bitch beat me with a whip and chained me to a table. Twice,"he said,"He made me feel like trash and he messed with my friend: Ciel Phantomhive. You can mess with me, beat me or anything you want, but when you mess with my friends. **My Ciel**. You must pay." He clenched his fists. "Now you will be the second of this world to feel the wrath of Alois Trancy." His eyes glared at Boss. "The wrath of Jim Macken!"

**This took way longer than expected...I kept playing this game I'm addicted to. It's called "Flappy Bird". NEVER PLAY IT. You will get addicted to it. Anyways, I might be getting busier now. Tennis try outs are Tuesday and if I make it, I'll be even busier than normal. I try really hard to write stuff but sometimes it's hard. That's why I stayed up until the morning. I should be sleeping. Whatever. Alois says them big speeches. Anyways, I found this really cool person they're name's Official - Mrs. Trancy.**** Their review was hilarious and I went to thank them for being funny and then we started talking. I'm going to delete Magical Adventures of Ciel Phantomhive and Others. It's just getting on my nerves just sitting there. Plus that would have turned out something like this anyways... Anyways, that's it for this chapter! Until chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Demon's Lullaby

**I'm glad people like this story. It makes me happy. I like this story too. Anyways, here's chapter 13!**

"Jim Macken?" Boss echoed,"Who the hell is that?"

"I am Jim Macken!" Alois yelled.

He ran forwards and punched Boss in the face. There was a sickening crack. Boss fell to the ground, screaming.

"Screaming won't help!"Alois yelled,"Your jaw's broken. I suggest you stay away before I break more of your bones."

Boss stood up. He tried to say something, but just spit up blood. He walked over to Alois and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Back for more?" Alois asked, smiling wickedly.

He took Boss's arm and broke it in half. Boss screamed in pain. He tried to kick Alois away, but Alois caught his leg. He twisted Boss's leg. Horrid screams and a sickening crack filled the room.

"Alois?"I said.

He turned to me. He was **not** Alois. He had the expression of an insane person. His eyes had a poisonous pink look to them. His hair was wild. The most disturbing thing was him smile. He smiled with a childish innoccence. Breaking someone's bones was **not **innoccent. Not in the slightest.

"Who's Alois?" Alois asked me, suddenly being right in front of me,"I'm Jim Macken."

"No,"I said,"You're Alois Trancy."

He laughed, falling to the floor. "You really do have a lesson to learn." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll be happy to teach you."

While he was distracted, Boss started crawling away. Alois didn't seem to notice. He brought back his fist and went to punch me, but I caught his fist. It stung my hand a bit, but I'd have to deal with it. He swung his other fist, which I caught as well. I pushed him back.

"I won't fight you, Alois,"I said.

He grinned wickedly. "Then this will be so much easier."

He ran towards me and swung his fist. I stepped out of the way. His fist crashed into the wall, cracking it in places. He pulled it back and tried to kick me in the stomach. I moved out of the way. His foot collided with one of the boxes, crushing it completely and cracking a bit of the floor when he put his foot to the ground.

"I'll see that red blood of yours soon enough,"Alois said.

"No you won't,"I said, dodging another wall cracking punch.

He was getting angrier by the second. I could tell. "Don't you want to look nice?" he asked, throwing another punch. This one I narrowly dodged. "I'm just trying to help you look your best!"

He kicked in my direction and hit the wall once more. "Alois, you're trying to kill me,"I said.

"How dare you accuse me of such things,"he growled.

"Alois..."I said, catching the punch he threw at me,"What's gotten into you?"

"What ever do you mean, Ciel?"he asked.

I knew this wasn't my Alois. My Alois would never fight me. He would pretend to fight and pretty much either lightly punch me in the arm or push me. I thought back to the time when we were both humans.

_"I'll make you mine, Ciel..." He slowly licked my ear._

_ My eyes widened at the strange feeling. "Alois..." I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. My eyes snapped open. "Get the hell away from me." I pushed him away. "I hate you."_

_ Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "But Ciel...I-I love you."_

_ "Get away from me."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a fist coming in contact with my stomach. Then there was a foot in my face. I fell to the ground. I wiped the blood from my mouth where a little came out. "Alois I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time,"I said.

_ "Let me out!" I yelled. I beat on the walls of the small room I was in. "I don't deserve this!" It was dark. I'd never liked the dark. Who knows what sort of things are in the dark._

_ "Alois?" Ciel's voice called my name,"Are you in there?"_

I knocked on Alois's head. "Are you in there?" I asked.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, struggling away from me.

"I know you are,"I said,"This is going to hurt a little. I have to knock the demony part of you out."

"What the hell does that me-" I cut him off by punching him in the head, knocking him out. I picked him up.

I tucked him into his bed. I smiled at him. He was asleep now. I ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. "Alois," I whispered,"How do you get yourself into trouble every time?"

He mumbled something in his sleep. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight,"I said.

I stood and walked towards the door. I looked back one time before I closed the door and left him to sleep peacefully.

**Yay! I have more music that I listened to. I was listening to Lullaby by Nickelback(which is the theme of the name but it barely fit), Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry(don't even ask),Love Like Woe by The Ready Set, Everything I Ask For by The Maine,Sick of It by Skillet,The Monster by Eminem and Rihanna, Satellite by Rise Against, Under the Knife by Rise Against and maybe a few others. I had an awesome idea while I was at school but I forgot it. I just went with something. I know we were all wanting Ciel and Alois to just get together already, but you will have to wait. They are having interuptions with their love life (that they don't have) Anyways, that's it for this one! Until the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The New Girl and A Friend to Confide In

**I'll be uploading some characters' theme songs to deviantart if you want to check that out. As always, the rest of the announcements are at the end. Enjoy chapter 14!**

Ciel and Alois walked into the class room together. The first sat down and the blonde took his regular seat beside him.

The teacher walked in. "Class," he said, pushing up his glasses,"Today we will-"

The door to the room opened and a girl walked in. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and wore glasses. She wore the school uniform. She smiled at the class and they saw that she had braces. She had bangs that fell over her forehead and were swept to the left. She carried her school stuff in her arms and avoided eye contact with the other kids. She had a black beanie on her head. Much like another boy who always wore hats...

A certain boy with brown hair and glasses as well felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. He had always known he would find the perfect girl someday. Maybe this was her. She was cute, no doubt in Andy's mind about that. She seemed a little shy. He pulled his fedora a little over his eyes and looked down.

"Take a seat beside Mister Ness," Andy heard the teacher whisper to the girl,"He's the one with the hat."

The girl awkwardly walked over and sat down in her desk.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Uh hey,"Andy said, awkwardly adjusting his hat. Today, he was wearing a white one with a black stripe.

The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm Andy," the boy in the fedora said.

"I'm Sara."

"Aww!" Alois said,"They'd be great together!"

"Whatever you say," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you jealous because you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever you like?"

"Alois,"Ciel said,"Shut up."

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

"You two are like an old married couple," an apathetic voice said.

The two turned to see Black, the mysterious one of the four friends. He was sitting in a desk that wasn't necessarily his, but was for the time being.

"Hey there!"Alois said cheerfully.

"Why do you have to appear out of no where all the time?" the Phantomhive boy asked, frowning. Black always made him frustrated. He didn't know why though.

"I was here the whole time," the black haired boy said without even a hint of emotion,"I hardly think that counts as 'appearing out of no where'."

"Whatever," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"Ciel."

The blue haired boy looked towards Black, who had called his name. "Hm?"

"I need to talk to you tonight," he said. He pulled out a note pad and pen from nowhere. It was red, unlike the rest of the things the possibly gothis boy owned.

"Red?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"It's Andy's 'detective' note book,"Black explained.

Ciel wrote his phone number down on the paper.

Later that day...

Ciel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ciel?" came the reply. It was Black.

"What is it that you needed?"

"Do you like Alois?"

"What?!" Ciel felt his face turn red.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, like Alois? As in Alois Trancy, the blonde boy we are friends with. Whom you live with. Implying that you could easily fall in love with him. It's a fact that when you get close to someone you find attractive, you can fall in love with them. Or not get close. Like Andy and that new girl, love at first sight is an actual thing. Although I don't believe in it, there's no doubt that it exi-"

"Black, shut up,"Ciel interupted. Andy had once mentioned to him that Black sometimes could ramble on for hours if you didn't interupt him. "So what if I...might?"

"I knew it."

"Shut up!"

"We're friends, you know."

"I know."

"Friends tell each other things."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, tell me one of your secrets."

"I'm a shadow." He said it like it was no big deal and that it didn't matter.

Ciel remembered what Sebastian had said about shadows. _"They are quite odd creatures. They come from a dimension known as the Shadow World. It is quite literally a shadow of the earth. Shadows have strange abilities. I'm not entirely sure what these are, but I know they have a shadow form, a true form, and a mortal form. It's possible that they have other forms, but I'm not sure," _Sebastian had said.

**So know I introduced a new character and clarified as to what Black is. In a few days I'll be putting up a super special chapter! I already wrote it so I just have to upload it. I love the theme songs I chose for some of the characters. I got bored and decide to share some music with you guys. If you guys have any questions or anything I'll be happy to answer. Unless I have a bad day... I don't know if you guys are cool with me only writing Ciel x Alois stuff, but oh well! Anyways, I actually like to wear fedoras like Andy. I have like eight. When I was at Krogers there was this girl and she worked there or something I don't know. Anyways, she's like "I'm sorry to bother you, but I like the Black Butler pins on your hat." I'm all awkward and stuff and just like "Oh thanks..." I'm not good with new people... Anyways, I have a little Ciel and a little Sebastian. It's super cool to me. Anyways, I'm just rambling on. I'm supposed to be asleep right now, but I can sleep in a bit. I use "Anyways" too much... Anyways, I think that's it for this one. Until chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Valentine's Special!

**This is the moment everyone's been waiting for! (Maybe) It's not valentine's day in the story, but this is you guys's Valentine's present! (You're welcome) Just kidding. This is early valentine's because I don't know if I have anything that day or if I'll have some time to write it later! The rest of the announcements are at the end. Enjoy chapter 15!**

"Alois!" Ciel shouted.

I flung the door open and skipped in. "Yes, ?" I asked playfully.

Ciel just rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"I asked.

"Well..."

I wish he'd just tell me what the fuck he wants. "Well what?"

"I wanted to know if you maybe..."

"If I what?"I asked. Why the hell did he have to be so fucking difficult?

"If you...might perhaps..." He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"I asked,"If I what?"

"Um...Well..."

"Spit it out already, Ciel,"I said.

"I um..." He mumbled the last part.

_ Why do I feel so nervous? It's like Alois does something to me. Those sparkling crystal blue eyes...that smile that could be so full of pain and so full of happiness at the same time, the look he gives me that just makes me completely crumble. I love everything about him. I just can't resist him. Not only is he good looking, but he's sweet and innoccent, yet at the same time he can be evil and cruel. I like the sweet and cute part of him more. Sometimes I just want to snuggle with him underneath the covers in my bed. The only problem is that I don't want to ruin this friendship. What if he doesn't like me back? He always used to say that he'd "make me his" but that was 100 years ago. Maybe he doesn't feel the same anymore?_

"Ciel?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You sort of zoned out,"I said.

"Oh..."he said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

He looked so cute! Who am I kidding? He always looks cute! I just want to wrap him up in blankets and lock him up so no one can get to him! Is that a bit extreme? I just want him to love me. Why does he have to be so stubborn!? He's really cute and sometimes hot. Also, he's really proud and brave. He's fearless, I swear. I'm afraid of the dark and being alone. He's fearless. (Not to mention super grouchy) We're like complete opposites! Why do I like him? Sometimes I don't even know. He can be such a bastard sometimes... Oh well.

_ Why does Alois have to be so cute?! It's like he can make me crumble just by looking at me. He makes me feel nervous and I always get this funny feeling in my stomach when he's around. He looks cute all the time, there's no doubt about that. I'm kind of glad he doesn't wear those ridiculous shorts anymore. He always reminded me of a stripper when we were rivals..._

"Ciel?"

"What?"he asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He had been staring at me intently for several moments. I was starting to get very confused.

His face went red. "I uh..." His hair was outlined nicely by his blush.

"Ciel?"

"Alois?"

I slowly walked over to him, smirking. I stood in front of his desk before leaning over and softly kissing his lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his taste.

_ What what what WHAT!? He...is...He's...I can't even bring myself to think. I felt the wierd fluttery feeling in my stomach. It's not like we haven't kissed before, but this is one of those soft, romantic kisses you see in romance movies...Not that I watch those... I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back._

_ A moment later, we broke away. "Alois..."I said._

_ "What is it?"he asked._

_ "I...I think I might like you."_

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Ciel's so cute! He likes me back? That's adorable! I can't even put into words how happy I am! I smiled and hugged him. "I like you, too!"

"That's a relief,"Ciel mumbled, hugging me back.

"Love you!"I said happily.

"Love you, too,"he said, slightly smiling.

That night, it was dark. I knocked on Ciel's door. "Come in," was the mumbled reply.

I opened the door. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"I asked,"It's dark and lonely in my room..."

Ciel rolled over so he was facing me. He opened his arms. I walked over, closing the door behind me. I walked over to him and laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around me. I had my back to him. He was snuggled up to my back.

"Goodnight,"I said, turning my head to kiss him.

"Night,"he mumbled.

Then, we settled down to sleep...

When I woke up, Ciel was still asleep. I smiled and decided to just snuggle with him. It was so cozy under the covers with him! Sadly, it didn't last long. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Morning,"I said, snuggling my face into his neck.

"Morning,"he said.

"Wait demons don't need sleep,"I said.

"Nope,"he said,"I just closed my eyes."

"So you were like stalking me?"

"I suppose you could say that,"he said, smiling,"You're quite adorable when you sleep."

"Why do I get tired?"

"Because you a haven't been a demon for very long."

"I still feel weird,"I said,"Did you do anything to me in my sleep?"

"No,"Ciel said.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?"I asked, smiling.

"I suppose so,"he said, smiling back at me. He kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled at him. "I guess we should get up now,"I said.

"Yeah,"Ciel said. He sat up and began to get out an outfit for the day. "Alois, you're going to have to leave the room. I'm not letting you watch me change clothes."

"Why?" I asked, laughing a bit,"Thinking I'll try something?"

"Who knows,"he said, blushing.

"Okay, whatever,"I said,"See you later, ."

"It's Ciel,"he said, frowning.

"Whatever you say, _master._"

With that, I walked out. Today would be a fun day. That was the one thing I knew. Now that we were dating, I had new ways to annoy him. Yep. It would be a pretty fun day.

**That's your valentine's day present. I don't know what day this will be uploaded on. All I'll have to do is click the post new chapter button and boom! It will probably be early anyways. I'm actually writing it on February 10...Announcements are only a few things. The first is that the second half of you guys's present will be on deviantart. It's a picture of Andy, Black, Alois, and Ciel. Andy has a white fedora with hearts on it. Ciel thinks weird things. It's going to be not too good, but oh well. At least I try! I draw all the art mostly during school. Also this chick at Kroger's is like "Sorry to bother you but I really like the Black Butler pins on your hat." I have a pin of Sebastian and Ciel. It's funny because she looked to be like 20 and I'm like. "Oh yeah thanks" It was awkward cuz I'm a bit anti social. Anyways, Once again, my deviantart name is tremwaterz27. Check that out if you want. There's a bit of art work and a dance scene between Ciel and Alois. It took a bit longer than expected to do announcements. So that's it for this one. Until chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Black, White, but mostly Black

**This is a view of things from Black's point of view. This is the way he sees things. He's mysterious and we also get to see what daily things go on with him. On with the chapter!**

I sat in my desk at school. I don't even know why I go to school. I mean there's not really any point in it. Ciel and Alois walked into the classroom. Alois was standing a bit closer to Ciel than normal. I wonder what's going on with them...

Andy was talking to the new girl. (I think her name's Sara?) I focused my hearing on them.

"Nice hat,"Andy said.

"Oh thanks,"Sara said, blushing a little,"Yours is cool, too."

"You think so?"

"Totally. Fedoras are totally your style."

I sighed. Everyone seemed to have people close to them except me. Of course I have the other three, but they have other people. I don't. There's them and no one else. I don't have some secret crush or something like that. That's just not me. Sooner or later, Andy is going to get together with Sara and pay less attention to me and the other two. Alois and Ciel obviously have something going on between them. I just don't know what...

I tapped my pencil on my desk. I don't really do much. I mean I'm pretty good at following people. After all, I am a shadow. Shadows are from the alternate universe of Earth. Sometimes I miss home. The red skies, black clouds, grey sun...That's home to me. Everything that makes up home to me is gone. I don't know how to get back. Before I met Andy, I didn't have any friends. I was thinking about trying to find a way back. He told me that we could be great friends. He showed me the beauty of light and dark. Earth is a combination of the two. I remember the day I met the first human...

_ It was a cold winter day. The day I met her. I accidentally ran into her. We both fell and I helped her up. She thanked me and appologized. She complimented me on my outfit. (Which consisted of white and grey) As quickly as she entered my life, she dissappeared. She told me she had to leave and she was gone._

_ I never thought I'd see her after that. Then one day, while I was walking the streets, I saw her in a dark alley. There were two men trying to hold her. I ran over and punched them both in the face, shattering their jaws. They screamed and ran. She smiled at me. She thanked me. Told me I was a hero..._

_ After that, she and I met up every Wendsday at the coffee house. She once told me that I should wear black. So, I took her advice and did so. She's the reason I wear black. She also said that a touch of red couldn't hurt. So, I began to add a "touch of red" to my outfit. We became good friends. She was the light in the world of darkness I had been living in. However, I knew it could never last. One could actually say I had fallen for her..._

_ I walked over to her. "I have bad news,"I said._

_ "What is it?"she asked me in her angellic voice._

_ "I have to leave,"I said,"I can't stay here."_

_ "Why?"_

_ I took a deep breath. "I'm not human. I'm somethig called a shadow. I'm immortal. I can't stay here and watch you die,"I said,"Please understand."_

_ She smiled sadly. "I understand,"she said,"I have to tell you something as well."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I have three days to live..."_

_ Three days later, she died. I went to her funeral in black. At that moment, I was seen while I was hiding behind a tree. A boy (that was shorter than me) wearing a black trench coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with a black fedora on his head walked over to me._

_ "I'm Andy," he said, smiling,"What's your name?"_

_ "Black,"I said after a moment of silence._

_ "Why aren't you with everyone else?"_

_ "I don't belong here."_

_ "What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side._

_ "I'm not human,"I said,"I'm a monster."_

_ He just laughed. "You mean you come from another planet?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "This is Earth," he said,"Everyone belongs here that wants to. Whether you're from Earth or not, this is a planet we all call home. Whether you're an angel or demon, a human or not, this can be your home."_

_ I just blinked. This planet...could it become my home after all?_

_ "On Earth, this is what we call a funeral,"Andy said,"It's what we do to those we care about who die. We bury them and put up a stone to remember them. Everyone who is related to or was friends with the person who died comes here. Either we're related or you knew my mum."_

_ "I knew her. Just not very well,"I said._

_ "We could be friends if you want," he said._

_ "What are friends?"_

_ "Friends are people who have each other's back. They stick together no matter what."_

_ "Whatever you say, kid,"I said, shrugging._

_ "Hey!" he said, pouting,"I may only be ten but I'll be big like you one day!"_

_ I just laughed. "Okay, I'll be your friend."_

I watched Andy grow up since he was ten. We became best friends and I didn't leave back to my world like I had originally thought of.

I looked around the classroom. School is so boring...I guess if I didn't go to school then I wouldn't have met Ciel and Alois. They're pretty cool, I guess. Isn't that how humans put things?

Alois leaned over and kissed Ciel on the cheek, making Ciel blush. Andy was talking to Sara. I seriously need to find someone like me... I've only been in one relationship. They're all the way back in the Shadow World. I really miss that place...

The teacher walked in. She was a substitute. 'More like a prostitute,' I thought. She wore a dress that was a little too short and revealed a little up top. I found this utterly disgusting. At least most humans don't dress so disgustingly...

**That's Black's view on the world, I think. I put a bit of backstory in there. Black actually doesn't have a house so he lives with Andy. Music listened to: Perfect World by Simple Plan, Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, You Be Tails, I'll be Sonic by A Day To Remeber, It's Complicated by A Day To Remember, All I Want by A Day To Remember, All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day To Remember, All You Wanted by Michelle Branch, and If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember. Maybe Black will get togetehr with someone? Next chapter will be back to the demons. There just wasn't really any backstory or emotions that we knew of him. Maybe one day I'll do one for Andy. Maybe, but not anytime soon. I can't believe this is already 16 chapters! Longest thing (That's what she said) I've ever written! (I'm sorry I had to...) Anyways, that's all for this one! Until chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Spring Break

**It's not really close to Spring Break in the real world, but whatever. On with the story!**

It was a normal day at the Academy. Well as normal as possible. The Academy is indeed an odd place. A boy in black is walking beside a boy in a grey fedora. The boy in black is known as Black. He is not human. He is a shadow. The boy with the fedora is known as Andy Ness. Like the boy in black, he is not human. He is a master of magic. A sorcerer. In front of them was a hyperactlive blonde and a rather uptight blue haired boy. The blonde is a new demon known as Alois Trancy, although his real name is Jim Macken. The boy beside him is Ciel Phantomhive. He is a demon as well, but has been for roughly one hundred years. The two demons are secretly dating. At the moment, the four are discussing a rather interesting subject.

"You can't stay here in London for Spring Break!" Andy yelled at the two demons.

"Why not?"Ciel asked.

"What's Spring Break?" the blonde asked.

"It's during the spring where we get out of school,"Black explained,"Andy always drags me out of town to some place everytime we're out of school."

"Sounds fun!" Alois said, smiling. He unconsciously hugged his boyfriend's arm.

Soon, they came to their class. "It's tons of fun!"the fedora wearing boy said,"Does that mean you two are coming with?"

"Sure!"the blonde said, smiling.

"Yeah!"Andy cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Later that day...

I heard a knock a the door. "Sebastian,"I called,"Get the-"

The door to my study swung open. Andy was standing there. He threw a back pack at me.

"Alois packed your stuff,"he said,"We're going over to my dad's ski cabin in the Alps."

"Why?"I asked.

"Because it's going to be fun!" Andy cheered. He ran down the hallway.

About ten minutes later...

The four of us were sitting in a car. Andy was beside me, Alois was on my other side, and Black sat up front beside Sebastian.

Alois layed his head on my shoulder. About a week ago, we had told Black and Andy about our relationship so it wasn't as awkward when he decided to be like this. I wrapped one of my arms around him. He just snuggled closer to me.

"Well while they're snuggling, what do you guys want to do?"Andy asked.

Black turned on the radio and put it to 102.9 the buzz. A song came on. Black reached over and turned it up to drown out Andy's complaints.

_Will you help me find the right way up or let me take the wrong way down? Will you straighten me out or make me take the long way around? I took the low road in, I'll take the high road out. I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can`t live without_

"Turn it down!"Andy yelled, trying to cover his ears.

"What even is this?"I yelled.

Alois shrugged.

Black turned it down so that we could talk normally. "Three Days Grace,"he said.

Before I could reply, I felt lips on mine. Seeing as it was Alois, I kissed back. After a few moments, I pulled away and he pouted a little.

"Okay,"Andy said,"Alois and Ciel are back here making out."

"We weren't making out,"I objected.

"You're just jealous,"Alois said, smirking.

"No. Believe me I'm not."

"We could make out if you wanted."

"Alois!" I said, my face getting a little warm.

Alois unbuckled his seat belt and sat in my lap. He gently kissed my neck.

"Ermagosh,"Andy said,"Stop it! Wait until later when you two are alone!"

I felt my face get even warmer when Alois gently nibbled on my neck. "S-stop,"I said, weakly.

I tried to push him over to his seat, but he just held on to me. "Please,Alois?"

He jumped into his seat and buckled up. He kissed me on the cheek. Then, rested his head back on my shoulder.

Andy had a disgusted face. This was going to be a long car ride.

**I didn't really know where I was going with this. I was writing on and off this throughout the day. I don't know all the music I was listening to so I'll put the grooveshark playlist I'm listening to now. Sky Limit, Revolution, Heartbreak Hotel, Our Story, and Rain-A Scene Drenched In Rain. All by YOHIO. He's really good. Anyways, I got a few pictures up on deviantart. (How do you even pronounce that? Is it like deven art, deven tart, devian tart, deviant art? I don't even know) I recreated Black's true form (added the wings and such) I got the Valentine's thing up. School's out tommorrow. It's been a great week. Two days of school so far. We're out Wendsday, Thursday, the weekend, and then Monday. Anyways, that's all for this one! Until the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: No title

It was late when we got to Andy's dad's cabin in Switzerland. When we did, we all went straight to bed. It was about ten-thirty at night when I heard a knock at the door of my room.

"Come in,"I said. I was sitting in my bed with the lamp on, reading.

The door opened. It was Alois. He looked scared and his hair was a mess. He also looked tired and was hugging a teddy bear. "Can I sleep with you?"he asked, looking at the ground.

I set the book on the nightstand. "I suppose so,"I said. He walked over to my bed and laid down beside me. I reached over and turned off the light. Alois instantly clung to me.

"It's okay,"I said. Is he...afraid of the dark?

"Ciel?"

"Yes,I'm here."

I felt lips gently touch mine in a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," Alois said, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and let him sleep.

The next morning...

It was almost eleven in the morning when Alois finally woke up. When he did, he smiled up at me. "Good morning,"I said.

"Morning." He pressed his nose to my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You're warm."

"Um...Okay?" I felt my face get a little warm for some reason.

"Aww! You're blushing!"

"Shut up,"I mumbled.

"What time is it?" Alois moved closer to me.(if that was even possible)

"Almost eleven. We need to get up soon."

"I don't want to!"Alois whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"We need to."

"What do I get if I get up?"

"I don't know." Why did he want to do? Lay here all day? No matter how nice that would be we have to find out what stupid activities Andy has planned.

"Hm..." He thought for a moment. Then he smiled wickedly. "If I get up, you have to go skiing with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what skiing is."

"No."

"Fine." He thought some more. "You have to make a new friend."

"Fine."

He kissed me, then got up. "See ya in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

How the bloody hell am I supposed to make a friend? Ciel Phantomhive doesn't make new friends. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't require friends. _But there's Alois, Andy, and Black. They're your friends. _"Shut up,"I mumbled to no one.

Later that day...

We were all downstairs. I wore a dark blue sweater, a white button up shirt with a light blue tie, black pants, and socks. We were inside so there was no need for shoes. Black wore a black sweater, black skinny jeans (for who knows what reason), and socks. Andy wore a black fedora, a dark green long sleaved shirt, jeans, and socks. Alois wore a purple jacket that was halfway zipped, a dark grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and socks. It felt kind of good to be away from London for a while.

"So what stupid ideas do you have today?"I asked Andy.

"First of all, they aren't stupid,"he said, frowning. Then, he went back to smiling. "We're going to the mall!"

"What's a mall?"Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a huge human store,"Black explained.

"My dad gave us some money so we're good,"Andy said.

"Andy I believe you forgot who Ciel is,"Alois said,"He's the Queen's Gaurd Dog and also the owner of a toy company."

"How is someone so grumpy the owner of a toy company?"Andy asked.

"I just am, okay?"I said.

"Whatever,"Andy said,"Let's go!"

A little while later...

We were all at the mall. Sebastian went to go look at silverware. So, I was stuck with the other three. Without an adult.

"Where to first?"Andy asked, grinning.

**I couldn't think of a way to continue this. So yeah... I can't draw girls so I probably will never draw the girl characters in this (if there ever are any) I put up a cover photo thing for this story. I made it on paint and it's not very good, but whatever. Right now I want to draw something but it will end up looking stupid and plus I don't know what to draw. The thing where I always say "Anyways, I think that's it for this one. Until the next chapter!" is officially the way I say goodbye. I'm officially using that from now on. These notes I just ramble on in... Anyways, I think that's it for this one. Until the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:What Does Twerk Mean

**First off, if anyone has any ideas for what the four should do while there're in the Alps, don't be afraid to say so! I can't think of that many things to do in mountains. Second is that I realized I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever. I'll explain later, maybe. On with the chapter!**

Black walked off in some direction. We knew we couldn't stop him, so we just followed him.

He walked over to a store that read "Hot Topic" on the top. We all followed him inside. There were some creepy people inside at the cash register. Black walked over to some clothes and started looking. I just stood there, confused. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to see Alois.

"Come on, Ciel,"he said,"We have to find you a friend." He smiled.

"Whatever,"I said, sighing. I knew there was no point in arguing with Alois. He would eventually drag me into whatever it was he wanted, anyways.

I walked with Alois over to some clothes. He went through some while I just watched. The one that he picked up said "Will twerk for food".

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"What does 'twerk' mean?"

"Um... Don't worry about it." I almost forgot he doesn't really know everything about what's going on yet.

"Whatever." He just shrugged and continued. Eventually, he found a shirt he liked. It was black and had a dog sitting in front of a lap top. On it it said "I have no idea what I'm doing". I just shrugged off the randomness and bought it for him.

After shopping and wandering around for a while, the four of us all headed over to the food court because Andy was complaining about being hungry.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M DYING!"Andy yelled, falling over on top of Black, who just picked him up. "DJSJADHIDGIFDHGIFDG!" By now, he had started yelling random shit.

"You're not dying,"Black said. He turned towards me. "Are all humans like this when they're hungry?"

"I'm a sorcerer god dammit,"Andy mumbled.

"Only some,"I said, sighing.

Alois was holding onto my arm. He honestly couldn't deal with it when I didn't want to be near him, so I put up with it. After all, if it made Alois happy, why would I make him stop? He's not hurting anyone. He's not making me embarrassed with awkward comments. It's been a good day so far.

We sat down at a table in the food court. Andy and Black went to go get food. Alois said he didn't care what they got him. (No doubt Andy will get him Burger King or some other fast food restaurant)

While we waited, Alois sat close to me, holding my arm, his head on my shoulder. He seemed pretty comfortable, plus I liked just enjoying blissful silence. A person with a hood pulled over their head with sunglasses bumped into our table.

He put a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. "Sorry about that," he said in a Swiss accent. Then, he walked away.

"Weird,"Alois mumbled. I didn't really think much of it, but it was pretty odd. Maybe he's blind or something? Half blind? I don't know.

Black and Andy came back with some food: two Burger King bags. Black handed one to Alois and the other to Andy, who practically ripped the bag open and inhaled the food. Alois looked curiously down at the bag in front of him. Slowly, he opened it.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had this?"

"I only eat Sebastian's food."

Alois jumped up on the table. "I WILL EAT THIS...WHATEVER IT IS IN THE NAME OF ALOIS TRANCY, JIM MACKEN, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS NOT INDULGED IN SUCH A THING!"

There were cheers throughout the food court. Alois sat back down, smirking. He slowly took a bite of his hamburger. He grinned and ate the rest. "BLACK!"Andy yelled for no reason,"Can you go get me some more food?"

"Sure." Black stood and walked away.

I turned to see Alois chewing on the straw of his drink. I felt my face get warm. Honestly, in my mind I was thinking of a few different things that he could do with his mouth...NO CIEL! DON'T THINK THAT WAY! You try watching him chew on a straw and tell me what it makes you think! SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR THINKING LIKE THAT! Alois is mine. That's an official thing now.

"Ciel?"

"Uh...Yes?"

"Why are you blushing and staring at me?"

"..."

He leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "Are you getting turned on?"

"WHAT!?" I jumped a little bit at that.

"You heard me,"he said,"So are you?"

"Maybe..."

He grinned. "Knew it."

"Shut up..."I mumbled.

He leaned close to me again. "Want me to take care of it for you?"

"Um...Not unless you want to, as well..."

"Not really, I just want to make you happy." He smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have to do something you don't want to."

"Whatever you say, Ciel."

"What are you two whispering about?"Andy asked.

"Do you really want to know?"Alois asked.

Andy nodded. Alois leaned over the table and whispered something into his ear. "EWW!"Andy shouted.

"What's you say?"I asked.

"He didn't say anything! HE LICKED MY EAR!"Andy yelled, grabbing a napkin and furiously trying to get the saliva off him.

"Alois, I thought you were over licking things,"I said, sighing slightly. I wasn't really upset with him, in fact it was sort of funny.

"Who ever said I was ever into licking things?"he asked innoccently.

I just rolled my eyes. Well...eye.

"You can't lick people's fucking ears!"Andy yelled, angrily.

Black walked back over and sat down. He handed a hamburger to Andy who ate it hungrily.

"What's this about licking ears?"Black asked.

"Don't worry about it,"Alois said, laughing.

For how skinny Andy is, you wouldn't expect him to eat as much as he did right there. He practically inhaled two hamburgers and a thing of fries, not to mention some of Alois's food.

Alois just rested his head on my shoulder while we all talked. "So, what are we going to do next?" Andy asked.

"There's that candy shop you like to go to,"Black said.

"Sounds good,"i said, shrugging. I tried to sound indifferent, but it was sort of hard, considering my love for sweets...

Alois just mumbled something. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was peacefully sleeping. I smiled a bit.

"Oh my fucking god..."Andy whispered,"Ciel just smiled. In all my years at the Academy, Ciel Phantomhive has not once smiled."

"Shhh,"I said, glaring at him.

I haven't smiled in a while, have I? I guess it's Alois. He's just so adorable sometimes it's hard not to smile when he does something adorable. There really isn't much to smile about in the world. At least, my world. The world of Ciel Phantomhive is full of darkness and despair. I once thought the world was nothing but misery. Watching the people you care about die while you live on. Now, I have Alois. He is the light that illuminates the dark world in which I live in. However cheesy it sounds, that's the only way I can explain it.

I picked up Alois in my arms, allowing him to rest his head on my chest. "Let's get back to the house,"I said.

"Cabin,"Andy corrected me.

I rolled my eye. "Whatever."

So, we all headed back to the car. Andy complaining about the cold, Black putting up with it,and me holding Alois. (who looked snug in my arms)

_Little did the group of four know that something dangerous, yet unseen was with them. In the blue haired demon's own jacket..._

**Okay so the reason I took so long was because of a few reasons: 1) I was at my mom's house and I didn't have my lap top. 2) I had tennis practice on Tuesday and Wendsday. I had to immediately go to my mom's house. 3) My step mom made me do laundry on Thursday. Then, once again, I had to go to my mom's house. (no joke I have my phone as the only connection to the world over there) 3) I worked on it Friday, but I couldn't finish and accidentally fell asleep early. 4) I had to work on it today.**

** So, that's why I didn't put up a new chapter. Songs listened to: Reach by Yohio, Our Story by Yohio, Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, One Step At a Time by Jordin Sparks, Airplanes by B.O.B and Hailey Williams, Crush by David Archuleta, and lots and lots of others. I don't remember all the songs. Anyways, I'm going to this thing my school had a poster for. Fireflight was on it. I'm going. Don't know what it is, but yeah. I guessed they would play music, but who knows? I don't. Anyways, that's it for this one! As always, until the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Who's Jeffrey?/ Some answers

**Fisrt thing's first, remember how I was talking about that thing I was going to last chapter? I SAW FRIGGING FIREFLIGHT IN CONCERT. I felt like I was just going to friggin die. I just love them so much... Totally worth a couple hours. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

I set Alois on the couch. He made a small whining sound and pouted cutely in his sleep. I smiled to myself and kissed his forehead.

"Jeffrey,"Alois mumbled. He weakly reached out a hand.

"_Jeffrey_?"I asked,"Who the hell's Jeffrey!?"

I laid down next to him on the couch. I wrapped my arms around him. He moved closer to me and buried his face in my neck. His breathe tickled my neck a little. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Ciel,"he mumbled,"Where's Jeffrey?"

"Who's Jeffrey?"I asked, frowning. Whoever he is, he should stay away from _my _Alois Trancy. Or Jim Macken or whoever the fuck he is.

"I like Jeffrey..."Alois mumbled,"He's warm and keeps me company."

"WHO THE FUCK IS JEFFREY!?"I yelled.

Andy just shrugged and Black didn't even respond, just watched.

Alois brought his hand up to my face and put it over my mouth. "Shut up," he said sleepily,"I'm trying to sleep."

I rolled my eye and let him sleep. "Okay it's time for some answers."

"What?"Andy asked.

"First things first,"I said,"Black, why did you save Alois and I from the delinquents?"

He shrugged. "You seemed like you needed help, so I asked Andy. He said he didn't care what I did. So, I went to help you."

"So for no reason?"I asked.

"Pretty much,"Black said.

"Okay then?"I said questionably before continuing. "Andy, when you randomly dissappeared at the school dance there was a bag of white powder. I opened it and then I forget everything that happened afterwards. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

"SHIT!"Andy yelled,"I dropped it?!"

"Yes. Now, what is 'it' exactly?"

"The angelic powder,"Black explained,"It makes demons hullicinate."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU CARRY AROUND SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"I yelled.

"I don't know maybe it would come in handy?"Andy said questionably.

"YOU MADE ME FUCKING HULLUCINATE. WHEN I STOPPED HULLICINATING, ALOIS WAS IN THE CORNER, COVERED IN BLOOD AND CRYING. HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT HANDY?!"I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!"Andy yelled back.

"Someone's angry,"Black said. He picked up Andy and carried him away.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"Andy yelled, beating on Black's back with his fists.

"No,"Black said.

"FACE LEVI!"Andy shouted. A bright light shone from his hand. I assumed it was a magic spell of some sort.

"You put down that light right now,"Black said, putting him down and backing away from him.

Andy slowly walked towards him. "You get over here, shadow boy! Face your faith god dammit!"

"No!"Black yelled, fear passing over his face.

"Luce evanescunt,"Andy said. The light dissappears from his hand.

Alois yawns. "What'd I miss?"he says sleepily.

"Well,"I said,"Andy gave me some answers that I'll fill you in on later, Andy threatened Black with light, and then you woke up."

"Oh so not much?"

"No not really,"I said.

He kissed my neck and then my cheek. "Morning,"he mumbled.

"It's not morning,"I said.

"Well good whatever the hell the time is now,"he said,"See? It ruins the mood."

I rolled my eye. Then, my expression turned serious. "Alois, in your sleep you were talking about someone named Jeffrey. So, kindly put: WHO THE FUCK IS JEFFREY!?"

Alois just giggled. "You can come meet him if you want. I'll be meeting up with him tonight."

WHO THE BLOODY FUCKING DAMN HELL IS THIS JEFFREY GUY AND WHY IS HE MEETING UP WITH MY ALOIS?! "Wonderful,"I managed to say.

Alois led me upstairs by the hand. I tried desperatly to try not to think about the small gap of skin in between his shorts and socks. (Honestly why do his socks have to be as tall as the fucking effiel tower?) Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't th- Good I didn't think abo- OH MY FUCKING GOD DAMMIT I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!

"Come on, Ciel,"Alois said, looking over his shoulder at me,"Jeffrey doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I growled, but followed him. Soon, we came to his room.

He slowly opened the door. I pulled out a cricket bat and prepeared for the worst. There was a lump on the bed. I ran over and procceded to beat the LIVING SHIT OUT OF JEFFREY.

"CIEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"Alois yelled.

I looked back at him. Alois ran over to the bed and pulled off the covers. Underneath was a mangled teddy bear. The same teddy bear Alois had when he came into my room the previous night.

"Jeffrey!"

"Ohhhh..." Jeffrey's a teddy bear?

"Who did you think Jeffrey was?"Alois asked me,"Who do I know that you don't?"

"I guess you're right..."I said, looking at the ground,"I'll get you a new teddy bear."

"But it won't replace Jeffrey,"Alois whined,"Guess I'll be sleeping with you from now on."

I shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"Great!"he said happily.

So...Jeffrey was a bear...and Alois's best friend...I'm a murderer...

**So this is the 20th chapter. I don't know how to feel about today. I really loved meeting Fireflight, but I didn't know the other bands and it was really loud...It's like Sunday now...It's been Sunday for 14 minutes. Songs listened to: Now album by Fireflight and Unbreakable album by Fireflight. (I was in a mood for some Christian rock music, okay?) I drew some stuff and I want to upload it to deveen tartartart (deviantart) but then I'm like "I'll do that chiz later." I never get things done. This was just random stuff. I basically just had to clear some stuff up. Like Andy and the white powder and such, but I tried to do something funny. I think Ciel destroying a teddy bear with a cricket bat (or for Americans like me a baseball bat) is pretty funny to imagine. Stuffing everywhere. Ya know. Anyways, I think that's all for this one! Until the next chaptre! (see what I did?) Whatever, until chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bombs and Relationship

**So. We meet again. It's been a while since we last met. It's entire different month from the last month we met. Okay I know it's been a while, but I had to do things and I don't even feel that great today. Off and on headache, my stomach feels weird, and I had to be out in the cold for a couple hours. As always the rest is at the end. Anyways, on with the story!**

Somewhere in the mountains sits a little cabin, set off from the rest of the world. This cabin is owned by a member of the Ness family. At the moment, a boy named Ciel is staying there, along with his boyfriend, a mysterious boy, and the son of the owner of the cabin. Ciel, Alois, Black, and Andy. Those are their names. They obody is seem fairly normal, but nobody si truely normal. In fact, there is no such thing as "normal". What seems normal to one person can be precieved as weird by another. That is what humanity is. Why don't we just say they aren't like most of the people on this planet called Earth? For one thing, two are demons, one of whom being bipolar and the other being grumpy all the time. Then there's the over energetic sorcerer and the mysterious shadow. Yes, they are quite an odd bunch, but danger is in the small cabin. A small explosive sits in the blue haired demon's coat pocket, unseen and undetected.

"Alois,"I said,"Can you get off of me?"

He had me pinned to the bed. I was laying down and he was straddling me. Perhaps I should explain how exactly things became this way.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ciel!"a voice yelled.

"What?"I asked.

Alois skipped into my room, smiling. "Hey."

"Hello? Is there something you need?"

"Well, we could discuss me avenging Jeffrey, who you visciously murdered."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring Jeffrey back." He took a step towards me. "Lay on the bed."

I gave him a questionable look, but did as he said.

He took another step towards the bed and another. Soon, he was right beside the bed. Then, he hoisted himself onto the bed and on top of me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You've been a bad boy, Ciel,"he whispered into my ear.

"Oh my mother fucking god, Alois,"I said,"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting on you,"he said with a giggle.

"Can you get off?"I asked, feeling my face get redder with each passing second.

"I don't know,"he said,"You're pretty comfy!"

"Please?"

He pouted cutely. "Fine." He rolled off of me so that he was at my side. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I smiled slightly and kissed his nose.

He rubbed his face into my chest. Then, he kissed my jaw and laid his head back into my chest. "I'm tired,"he whined.

"Go to sleep, Alois,"I said.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and in muinutes, he was sound asleep, cuddled up to me.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Suddenly, I heard a loud BANG! Alois jolted awake, hitting me in the face with his elbow. I frowned. Then, I saw a large hole in the wall. I blinked in surprise. My coat lay on the chair, burning. The chair was on fire as well. I felt Alois cling to me. I stroked his hair and wrapped my other arm around him.

"Guess you miss a lot when you sleep,"Alois mumbled.

"I guess so,"I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, his cheeks turning a bit red. "You know, you're the only one who makes me blush and feel shy."

"So, I make you feel like Jim Macken?"I asked.

"Yeah,"he said,"I like being Alois Trancy. He's strong and badass. Jim Macken is innoccent and afraid. He's the shy one, Alois is the strong one. I want to be strong like Alois Trancy, but nice to you like Jim Macken."

"No matter who you are, you're mine,"I said. I leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Love you,"Alois said, hugging me.

"Love you too."

There was a moment where we both just enjoyed the blissful silence. "So,"Alois said finally,"How'd the hole in the wall get there?"

"I'm not sure. I heard bang. When I sat up, the wall was there."

"Scotland Yard or are we going to investigate?"Alois asked.

"We?"I questioned, raising an eyebrow,"When have I ever let you help with my cases?"

"Well...never." He pouted. "You should let me help."

"It's dangerous,"I said,"I don't want you to get hurt." In fact, I was worried that death would take him from me once more. I couldn't bear to see him hurt. When he gets a little bruise or scrape, a small piece of my heart breaks. The world is a cold, cruel place. Alois is the one person who could successfully steal my heart, warmed my soul, and showed me kindness. I never thought I could love anyone. Everyone had always betrayed me. Now that I have Alois, I still worry that he will leave me, but I know I belong to him and he belongs to me. That's what love is about. At least our love.

"Okay,"Alois said,"I'll settle for the sidelines, I guess."

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Silently, we exchanged so many words that no one could ever understand. I guess it's just the secret connection between us. We both came from rough life styles, but we somehow ended up falling hopelessly in love with each other. As to how that happened, I have no idea. As to why Alois likes me of all people, I also have no clue. What I do know is why I like him. He's cute and understanding. He can understand what I'm going through better than anyone else. He has an adorable smile when he's innoccent Jim Macken and he has a wicked personality when he's Alois Trancy. The problem is, I love both and bot hlove me, so we love each other. He's mine and I'm his. That's the way our relationship works.

**It's a different day from the one I started writing this on. I finally have it done! I started about two days ago and I finally finished! One of my teachers is moving to Japan, I lost a tennis match against some girl on my team, my little cousins are being annoying, I'm tired becasue it's 11:30 at night where I'm at, and varoius other things. I had ice cream tonight. It's been an okay day. Anyways, I was going to make this just building the suspense of the bomb for when I finally make it blow, but I decided against it. So, I think that's all for this one. See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Four Sides to the Same Coin?

**So today's a pretty good day. Sun is shining, I'm in my living room with my lap top, I ate a baked potato, it's a good day. Figured "Hey since I have some time, I'll just type up a chapter." There will only be a couple more chapters or so with the four in the mountains. I'm not sure what I want to happen in this chapter so let's see where this goes! On with the chapter!**

I sat on the couch, looking at things on my lap top I made Sebastian buy me last Christmas. At the moment, I was doing work. Alois was cuddled up next to me, asleep. How can someone sleep so much? I guess it comes with being human. I wouldn't know considering... Something popped up on my lap top. Curious as to what it was, I clicked on it. It read "Mike und Bruder Circus" in bright colors with the date of today on it. I instantly thought of the blonde boy resting his head on my shoulder. I knew he would love it. He always loved childish things, right? He would probably get caught up in all the animals. I should take him...

"Alois?"I said, nudging him.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

He instantly jerked up. "Where?"

"You'll see,"I said, slightly smiling.

He pouted.

"Do you want to go on a date or not?"I teased.

"Of course I do!"he said,"You never take me anywhere, Ciel!"

"I know,"I said,"but I am today."

He smiled happily.

"You should go get ready,"I said.

He kissed me on the cheek, then jumped up happily. To me, it seemed like he knew something I didn't, but I just shook off the feeling. He skipped off to get ready.

I guess I'm not really that good of a boyfried. Alois has gotten kidnapped a couple of times and I couldn't find him. I had to let someone else help me. I destroyed his teddy bear. I let him get hurt. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this? I'll tell Alois I can't handle this. But what if he hates me forever? I have to tell him. I can't just pretend that all of this is okay with me. Sure I like him, but do I love him? I have to tell him how I feel.

"Ciel,"Alois said,"Thanks."

We were sitting in the front rwo of the circus. I had decided to tell him at the intermission. The show was just beggining. "For what?"

"For caring about me,"he said, his eyes getting a little teary,"No one has cared about me at all since Luka died. I don't know why, but you love me as much as I love you, right?"

I swallowed nothing. "Of course I do." I didn't like lying, but I didn't want to crush his heart under my foot and grind my heel into until it's nothing but pulp. I had to let him down gently.

He kissed me on the cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I uh I have to go to the restroom,"I said awkwardly.

Alois released me with a sigh.

I quickly hurried away.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I have killed people. I have almost killed Alois. I have lied. I have stolen. I have cheated. I have been made a demon. I have commited sin after sin and after all of that, I am just Ciel Phantomhive, a thirteen year old boy who is afraid even if he doesn't admit it. He is unsure if he loves his boyfriend. He did not love his fiance, Elizabeth all those years ago. Does he even know what love is? He knows he feels something towards the blonde boy waiting for him, but what is it? Is he using the boy? No. Ciel is many things, but a user is not one of them. He does not use people, except his demon butler, Sebastian. On one hand, he does not want to break Alois's heart which shows proof of love. On the other hand, he feels disgusted at himself when he is hugged or touched by the blonde boy.

I ripped off my eyepatch. No. I love Alois. I have to convince myself of this. If I am not conscious of my own feelings, how will I be able to be conscious of my love's emotions. I felt my head spin. I'm a bloody demon! What the hell's making me dizzy?! I giggled. My eye is purple! I like the color purple. You know why? Because Alois likes it! I like him... Why am I in the bathroom? I shrugged and walked out, tying my eyepatch as well. I crept up behind Alois.

I covered his eyes and he jumped a little. "Guess who?"I whispered in his ear.

"Ciel?"

"DIng ding!"I giggled.

He looked confused.

I sat down beside him and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. He's comfy!

"Ciel? Are you alright?"he asked.

"Just peachy!"I said cheerfully. I laid my head in his lap.

"The show's about to start,"he said.

"Yup!"I said, sitting back up,"Aren't you excited!"

"Yeah I guess so,"Alois said.

"I am! I'm always excited whenever I get to spend time with you!" I hugged him tightly.

He blinked his pretty blue eyes in reponse. Not only is he comfy and warm, but he's cute, too! "Shouldn't you be bitching about how you're Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Nope! Why would I ever do that, silly!"I giggled. I poked his nose. "Boop." I giggled again.

"Ciel...What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"I asked, tilting my head to the side. Sometimes he just doesn't make sense.

"Nevermind,"he said. He wrapped his arms around me. I rubbed my face into his chest.

Suddenly, I felt very different. I didn't know why, but I felt like this position was wrong. (That's what she said) I frowned and pulled away from him. Then, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. I kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled. I smirked. I have him all to myself. He's mine and no one can tell me otherwise. That's the way things are, yo.

"Sup?"I asked.

He blinked in response. "Ci-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

When we broke away, he looked a bit surprised. "What?"I asked,"Something wrong?"

"You...you never kiss me like that,"he said,"and in public..."

I felt a grin creep on my face. "Gotta step up my game if I want to keep you to myself, am I right?"

He just laughed. "You're acting so weird."

"That bad?"

"No,"Alois said, laughing,"It's cute."

"You're the cute one,"I said.

He blushed and kissed me on the cheek. Then, we sat back as the show began.

**OH MY GOD THE FIRST GUY IN THE DARK HORSE MUSIC VIDEO LOOKS LIKE A TAN, BUFFER VERSION OF CIEL ALL BECAUSE OF THE EYEPATCH. OKAY SO HE ACTUALLY LOOKS NOTHING LIKE CIEL. Katy Perry music videos are always so weird... They serve her hot cheetohs, a twinkie pyramid, and cupcakes. Then there's that gangster guy with the golden vehicle thing. At the end there's a blonde Katy Perry. Oh my gosh U and Ur Hand by Pink is totally not right to write emotional stuff. Why Trem? Why? I'm not even Trem Waterz. She doesn't even exist! Anyways, songs listened to was the opening to Black Butler season 2 (I freaking love that song.), Airplanes by Hailey Williams, U and Ur Hand by Pink, She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, Raise Your Glass by Pink, and Hope by We Came As Romans. I'm thinking of writing a story based on by She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. My sister told me it's like Sebastian and Ciel's song. It's true though... Anyways, I didn't feel good today. Story time!**

**So, I was at the park. It's called HV Griffin Park I think. Anyways, I was playing around with my cousins and my sister. I called the game "Covert Operations". The guy we were trying to catch went by the code name "Fabio" in the game. I went by Hawkeye, like from Fullmetal Alchemist, my sister was Mustang, like Roy Mustang, then there was DJ, Scarlet, and Cinderella. After all that, I headed over to the tennis courts. I was hitting the ball against a really big wooden board. My cousin who went by Fabio was with me. He went and got the balls when I hit them over the fence. I only had a bag a chips and a couple water bottles for the two of us to share. So, by the end, I was starving and dehydrated. This is a lesson to you people who play sports (I suck at tennis by the way) or exercise (Who exercises?) :Always being food, water, and Fabio.**

**Anyways, I think that's it for this one! Until the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Date and A Bit of a Disaster

**Okay so Ciel is both Ciel, a jerk, a cuddly/ happy guy, and a gangster?! I bet that's what you're thinking. Well, I have to go on writing this. In the middle of reading class Ms. Thompson was talking about random stuff. (I think it was poetry) When I suddenly, I had a great idea! I was super excited but then I realized I still have to finish up the circus thing. So, we have to wait a chapter or two before my idea gets into play. I'm not really sure what I want to do with this chapter so let's see where this goes! On with the chapter!**

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW WOAH FIRST TIME SINCE A WHILE BACK

I sat with my head on Ciel's shoulder. For your information he is like a mother fucking pillow. That's just how it is. Deal with it. Anyways, so the circus thing was about to start. I'd never gone to one so obviously I was super duper pumped. So pumped that I didn't even notice the hand traveling down my side. That is, until I felt lips connect with my neck. I stood up quickly and moved away from Ciel. Oh my fucking god what has gotten into him today?! First he is acting all cuddly and now he's trying to seduce me?! Why couldn't he have done this one hundred years ago? That would have been great, Ciel. That would have been fucking perfect. If that happened, I would have totally flirted back, but I just can't fucking deal with it now. Kay? I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Come on, babe,"Ciel said, wrapping an arm around my waist,"I'm sorry, kay?"

"What the hell, Ciel?!"I said angrily. Since when does he call me "babe"?! That's just not okay with me!

"I said I was sorry,"he said, looking into my eyes. He leaned close to me and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back as he did the same to me. Suddenly, I felt a hand a bit lower down my back than I'm comfortable with. I pushed him away. "No,"I said sternly.

"Okay,"he said, shrugging,"Whatever you say, babe." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and slowly pulled me towards him. "This okay?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

The show went by without any other interesting things. Soon, the intermission came. I was half asleep on Ciel's shoulder when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and Ciel did too.

"THE HELL?!"I yelled, turning around to see a boy with a stupid grin and a hat. Andy. I should have guessed. The kid's pretty weird, but I guess he's cool.

"Thought you could leave without me?"he asked, grinning.

Ciel looked equally freaked out for a moment, but then regained his composure soon after. "I actually wanted to go on a..."his cheeks turned a little red,"date with my boyfriend. That was, before you interrupted."

"Oops,"Andy said,"Guess I should leave you two, huh?"

"Don't worry,"Ciel said, scowling,"You already ruined it."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine,"I said,"I was starting to get sort of freaked out with all the people everywhere." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Are you sure?"Ciel asked,"We can go somewhere else if you want. Anywhere you want. We could see a movie, we could go get some food, really it's anything you want."

Andy slowly walked away. I almost felt like laughing, but I held it in.

"Ciel,"I said, taking his hand in mine,"I don't want you to worry. Really it's fine, but since I am still not a full demon, some food would be nice." I felt my stomach growl.

"Thanks, Ciel,"I said, smiling.

He blushed a bit but smiled back. I reached across the table and pinched his cheeks. I like being the only one who can make Ciel Phantomhive smile. It just makes me feel so happy inside! He handed me my food and I began to eat. We were at one of those fancy Chinese restaurant.

He watched me eat. "Ciel be stalkin',"I said, grinning.

He just rolled his eyes. "I am not."

I noticed the red blush on his cheeks and smiled. "You watch me sleep. You don't think that's creepy?"

"I was making sure nothing happened to you,"he defended himself.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Phantomhive." I smiled at him.

MEANWHILE IN CIEL'S MIND...

"Dude, we're like so smooth."

"We should cuddle with him."

"You all should shut up. We just need to hate him. This relationship is awkward and it shouldn't exist."

"You all shut up. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I'm in charge here."

"I'm CP,"a guy with a baseball cap and baggy clothes said. He has a gold chain around his neck with "CP" on it.

"I'm Ciel,"a guy in a sweater vest and nerdy clothes said, smiling.

"I'm Copy,"a guy that is pure black says. He seems to be just a shadow.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive,"a guy dressed in the clothes of the boy sitting across from Alois.

"Alois is fine,"CP said, lighting a ciggarette(Don't smoke, kids! CP is a gangster or something I don't know!)

"He's cuddly,"Ciel said, giggling.

"He's evil,"the shadow said in a whispery voice.

"I love him so all of you shut the hell up,"Ciel Phantomhive said.

**I learned something today. I can not spell the following words correctly no matter what: restraunt, behaviour, tommorrow(is that how you spell it?), and a few others. My teacher saw the way I spelled behaviour and asked if I was Canadian. I'm not. I have to look up how to spell restraunt whenever I want to spell it. So, if you ever see words spelled weird it's probably because I can't spell things sometimes. Tommorrow, there's a field trip for the band. We're going to go play at some competition or something at a college. It's French Horn playing time! I also have a tennis match that I don't really want to go to. I suck. Really bad. I'm just listening to random music. My sister came up with the whole "Three other types of Ciels" thing. We have like a Black Butler role play, also a Fullmetal Alchemist one. We used to have a Dragon Ball Z one, a Naruto one, and a Hetalia one. Whenever we both like a fandom, we make a role play of it. We're weird. Anyways, no songs today because I listened to too many and I forgot most. So, I think that's it for this one. As always, until the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Back to School

**Spring Break for our characters is over, you guys! I can input my idea if I want, but I'm going to wait for the right time. Whether it happens in this chapter or not, well you'll learn at the end. I'll tell you if that was the instant idea I had or not. Anyways, on with the story!**

Spring Break has ended for the kids at the Academy. Now, they are all back in school. Yes everyone. Everyone except for boy who is standing outside of the school. He looks up at the large school and tilts his head. 'Is this really where I'll be going to school?'the boy thinks to himself, running a hand through his redish brown hair with a smile,'It's so...big. I've never seen anything like it!'

This boy was simply overjoyed! He had never gone to a private school before, who would be excited? He straightened his tie as he waited for his sister. Well, he was adopted, but that didn't mean they weren't related at heart, right? For the redish brown haired boy, this was true. His sister had been there for him for years. She was only a few years older than him, but they acted like twins and best friends all at the same time. When he was younger, the redish brown haired boy was alone. He was bullied. Nobody cared for him. That is, until a kind girl helped him back on his feet. She played with him and asked her parents if it was okay for them to adopt him. Her parents were surprisingly okay with it.

The boy smiled once more at the large building before calling his sister's name over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"she called back.

"You'll be late for school, Anna!"he called, laughing.

"Not if I beat you there!"she called, running past him.

The boy frowned. He did not like being tricked. Quickly regaining his cheerful expression, he ran after his sister and beat her to the front door.

"Geez, Lukas,"Anna said between gasps of breath.

The boy, Lukas, was also out of breath. "Come on ... Sis ... We ... need to ... get to ... class,"he gasped.

After taking a moment to regain their breath, the two laughed off their nervousness and walked into the school building, each seperating to go to their own hallways that corresponded with their grade.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

"Ciel!"a blond haired boy said, jumping into a blue haired boy's lap. He kissed the boy's cheek, making a red appear on the blue haired boy's cheeks.

"Alois, what are you doing?"the blue haired boy, also known as Ciel, asked the boy on his lap.

"Well, you looked like you were thinking too hard,"the boy in Ciel's lap, known as Alois, said, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

'Why does he do these things?' Ciel asked himself.

"Maybe he thinks we're hot,"a voice in his head said.

"Maybe he wants to snuggle!"a happy voice exclaimed cheerily.

"Maybe we should break up with him,"a third voice said,"After all, a boy and another boy being together isn't right. What would our parents think?"

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of listening to the shit that comes out of your mouth!"Ciel shouted.

There was a long silence. "Ciel?"

Ciel looked to see a hurt expression on Alois's face. "Alois,"he said softly.

Alois was now sitting in his own seat, looking depressed. "Did you...really mean that?"

Ciel was stunned. He hadn't meant to scream or even say that. It wasn't even directed towards the blonde boy! "Of course not, Alois,"Ciel said, running his hand through the other boy's blonde hair,"I guess i should explain..."

"Yes please..."Alois said.

This was different. Alois never said "please" it just wasn't in his nature to be polite or have proper manners. After all, he was once a kid who stole and then his little brother burned down a whole village or something. Ciel didn't really bother learning all the details. Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, he took a deep breath and told Alois all about the different people in his mind. The flirty bastard, the cuddly nerd, the shadow that claims to be him, and then there's Ciel Phantomhive: each and everyone of then combined. The gangster tells him to be a bad guy, the nerdy guy tells him to be nice and cuddle with Alois, and the shadow tells him that Alois is bad and that they should stay away from him. He told Alois about how he doesn't believe the shadow and that he does love Alois and always will.

By the end, Alois was in tears. He hugged Ciel tightly and Ciel hugged him back. "I love you, Ciel,"Alois said,"You always know just what to say."

"I love you too, Alois,"Ciel said.

"Phantomhive, Trancy." The two looked up to see the teacher. "No matter how cute and adorable that was, school rules apply for ALL students,"she said,"That means no PDA." Before Alois could ask what PDA stood for, she said,"PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, Mister Trancy."

"Whatever you say, Teach,"Alois said. He leaned over to Ciel and kissed his cheek, then sat back down in his chair.

The teacher ignored them. "Okay, class. Today we will be learning about-"

There was a knock on the door. The teacher opened the door to show a boy that looked to be good few inches below average height. He had messy redish brown hair with big brown eyes. He had a shy smile on his face with a sort of childish innoccence. He wore the school uniform but obviously didn't know what was going on.

Alois eyes widened.

"Please tell your name to the class,"the teacher said.

The new boy looked at the class. He smiled happily. "My name is Luka Macken, but my family calls me Lukas,"he said.

**This wasn't my original idea, but it leads up to my big idea. Last night, I stayed up until like 12 am or so watching Death Note for the first time. I heard it's pretty good so I checked it out for myself and it was pretty awesome. That stuff is addicting. When I was watching Black Butler, I just had to watch it all at one time. That's how it is with me. I try to cram a bunch of episodes in a short period of time. I don't even mean to, it just sort of happens. Anyways, it was cold and I didn't feel like playing tennis so I asked Coach King (He's my coach/ social studies teacher) if I could go home. He said yes so I went home and began my work. Then, my brother came in and I put it up because I don't think he accepts gay people. I don't know. Anyways, we goofed off on cool math games playing Beavus. I just really suck at that game...So, my brother interupted me. We got average for our band score at concert festival. It just makes me sad. Not as sad as tennis. Whenever I play tennis, I always get deppressed for like two minutes afterwards and just mope around. Anyways, I think that's it for this one. Until the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Trancy and Macken

**Yeah! I think this is three days in a row? Maybe? Maybe only two, but it's still good. My little cousins want me to play outside, but I don't like outside that much. All we have at my house to play with outside is a broken swing set, a trampoline, broken bicycles, and broken scooters. It's pretty boring actually. I generally stay in my room. It's just how I am. Anyways, my idea will further progress in this chapter. I've been dropping a few hints. I won't tell what they are, but you'll see! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Luka?"I wispered, hugging Ciel's arm tightly.

"Alois?"Ciel said,"What's wrong?"

"Luka..."I whispered, unable to answer him.

"Do you know someone with that name?"Ciel asked.

I nodded. Luka was my little brother when I lived in that village. Then, the whole village was burned. Luka died along with everyone else, yet... today he stood in front of us. He looked to be about our age, but that couldn't be! Luka was younger than me! How is this even possible?! I felt tears stream down my face. He probably doesn't even recognize me! He doesn't know who Alois Trancy is! Who is Alois Trancy? I don't even know that. He isn't me. I'm Jim Macken, right? I'm the filthy boy on the streets, right? That's me. Alois Trancy? I don't even know who he is. Oh wait. I remember. He's the rich, stuck up bastard who everyone calls a whore, but he doesn't care. He uses and abuses people and wants nothing more than Ciel Phantomhive. Jim believes God has left him. Alois believes in no God. What do _I_ believe? Who am I? I don't even know. Am I a brat? Am I filth? Am I... both? No that's not possible.

I felt my head hurt from all this thinking. I can't take it! Whoever I am, I have a headache now! This just adds onto my problems! I punched the desk in front of me, hurting my hand. WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST DO THAT?! I bit my lip and hugged my injured hand to my chest. I quickly stood, knocking papers off my desk. They were my homework that I didn't do. I looked around very quickly. They were all my enemies... Maybe one of them could tell me who I am? No. They are not who I'm after. I smiled. Then, I ran out the door.

I heard distant sounds that I couldn't make out. At one point, someone called the name Alois. Who's Alois? I had no clue. I also didn't know why I was running, so I stopped. Once I stopped all the needless burning of energy, I could think. I looked at myself. What the hell was I wearing?! I had on dress clothes that were not trashed. I also felt warm instead of freezing. I guess I must've stolen 'em from someone. Maybe one of the bastards? I laughed. Serves 'em right! They don't deserve what they got! I deserve it more then they do! Wait 'til I show Luka!

I felt this weird sensation from my pocket. I pulled out the... thing. It was a little black box that was pretty flat. There were words I didn't understand the meaning on one side of the flat box. Hey there's a name for it! I'll call it a flat - box! I poked the flat - box. The picture and words changed. I tilted my head to the side. Maybe you smell it? I lifted it up to my nose and took in a breath. It didn't smell at all. I heard a soft noise coming from the flat - box. I lifted it up to my ear.

"Alois? Hello? Are you there?"a boy's voice came from the other line.

"Who the fuck's the that?"I asked.

"Alois? I'm so glad to hear you're okay! Where are you?"

"How the hell should I know where I am? And the name's Jim Macken, you bastard!"

"Alois, the joke's over,"the boy said,"You said it yourself, you're Alois Trancy now."

"Why the hell would I say a lie like that?"I asked, frustrated,"Are you like mental or something?! I'm Jim Macken, you bastard!"

"Okay, Jim,"the boy said,"Do you know who I am?"

"N fucking O."

"That's one way to say no,"the boy said,"I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh God. Don't tell me he has the different people in his head too. I had to lock them all up in cages so that they can't control me at random times. I guess he got confused as to who he is. Maybe this Luka Macken or Lukas guy has some answers?

I stood and walked over to him. "Hello,"I said.

"Hi there!"he said cheerfully.

"Do you happen to know Alois Trancy?"I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Nope! Sorry 'bout that!"

"How about Jim Macken?"

His eyes lit up. "That's my big brother!"

Why didn't Alois tell me about this? "Then I suppose you should know that I am Ciel Phantomhive. You see, I am your brother's boyfriend."

"Really? You know Jim?"he asked,"Can I see him?"

"I don't know if Jim would be okay with that, but you may come to my house. He lives there with me."

Luka hugged me. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't touch me."

"Okay! I'm real sorry 'bout that!"

I rolled my eye.

ACTUAL ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW

Where am I? It's dark... I'm scared of the dark... Ciel? Where are you? I didn't know the answer. My arms were chained to a wall and so were my legs. I guess I'll always be the damsel in distress that my little knight has to save. This sucks. Alois Trancy and Jim Macken stood in front of me. They were both me, right? They argued.

"Street rat,"Alois said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"At least i'm not some rich brat,"Jim said.

Soon, the arguing intensified. My head felt like it was on the verge of exploding. The arguing continued. My head pounded. I could hear my heart thumping. As if keeping the fast paced beat of their voices. All I could hear was my heart and the yelling of their voices. Finally, I snapped.

I felt the chains break from me. I took Jim by the collar. "You, Jim Macken,"I growled,"You're a street rat. You're hurt on the inside and not educated. You're me when I was younger and you're me when I'm innoccent and childish."

I released him and grabbed Alois's collar. "You, Alois Trancy,"I growled,"You're a rich brat. You're weak and abusive. You bully people to make yourself seem strong. You're me when I'm not so innoccent but abusive."

I released him. They both cowered in corners. "You both have one thing on common: You're both a part of me. All the traits you two have are in me." I put my hand over my heart. "We are the same. We're insecure but we don't want to seem weak. Now, I'm going to ask you two to be good." My eyes turned pink. "Or else." They turned back to icey blue and I smiled. "Got it?"

They nodded quickly. I smiled and laughed. Guess I'm intimidating!

**Songs: Love The Way You Lie By Eminem and Rihanna, The Monster By Eminem and Rihanna, Dark Horse By Katy Perry, Rock and Roll By Avril Lavigne, Things I'll Never Say By Avril Lavigne, Double Vision By 3OH!3, and more. I've come to a realization that the songs i listen to have nothing to do with what I'm doing. In the next chapter Luka and Alois are going to probably meet. Everyone's out of the house except my brother and me. It's awesome. What's not awesome is that I don't have the password for Netflix so I can't watch things on my mom's Netflix, plus my mom is mad at me for not going over to her house on Friday. I know you probably don't care about my life, but I somehow always end up saying things about my life. I'm sorry, you guys! I also refer to you guys as "you guys" because I don't have anything else to call you guys. Okay I'm waaaay off topic. Anyways, I think that's all for this one. See you in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Demons By Doctor X

I walked beside Luka, who is apparently related to Alois, or Jim. He seemed okay. At the moment, he was telling me some stories of when they were kids.

"Jim was so cool when we were kids!"Luka exclaimed,"Do you think he'll recognize me?"

"I know he will,"I said.

"Is he still really cool?"

"I guess,"I said, shrugging.

"So,"Luka said,"You really like Jim, huh?"

"No,"I said, making him look at me surprised.

"So you're lyin' to 'im?!"

"Please,"I said,"Let me finish. I don't 'really like' your brother. I love him. There's a difference."

LATER

"LUKA!"

"JIM!"

The two brothers tightly hugged each other. I saw that they were the same height. If you didn't know better, you would have thought they were twins. Except one's blonde and one's redish brown haired. I took in a deep breath.

"A bit jealous are we, young master?"a voice whipsered in my ear.

"Shut up, Sebastian,"I whispered back.

"Yes, my lord."

LATER

I sat at my desk. Downstairs, everyone else was playing cards. I had no interest in this. Instead, I was researching. Books were scattered everywhere, crumpled up papers filled the trash bin beside my desk, files and folders were on my desk. All this to find out three things: How is Alois alive again and a demon? How is his brother alive and older? Is anyone else going to come back to life? The third could very easily turn dangerous. What if Claude or some other villain come back? That would be disasterous, but what if Hannah came back? From what I've heard, she wasn't nessessarily evil, she was just following her master's orders. Of course, Alois's orders were corrupted by Claude.

I picked up another file. It was on demons.

**DEMONS:**

By Doctor X

Demons are creatures from Hell. They are Satan's children. They are assigned to humans that they think have deliscious souls. Demons think humans are inferior to them.

I skimmed over that part until it came to "Ways of Becoming a Demon".

WAYS OF BECOMING A DEMON

Demons are mostly born demons, but there are ways to become one. Humans can become demons if a demon decides to make the minto one of their kind, they can.

SOUL TYING

Demons have the ability to tie a human's soul to an object, but the human must know this object well. If a human does not know this object well, the tying of the soul will not work. Once the soul is tied, the demon can combine the soul with another, destroy the soul of a human and replace it with the soul tied to the object, or take the soul. If the demon combines the soul with another, the soul is twice as deliscious, but there will be quite a few other demons after it. If the demon destroys a human's soul and replaces it with the tied soul, the first soul will be detroyed and turned over to Satan. Once the tied soul has taken over the human's body, the human's body will look like that of the tied soul's when it was a human. It is possible to have an object with a tied soul who is dead, but it is very rare. If the owner of the tied soul "dies" (as in goes to Hell or Heaven) , the soul will stay connected to the object. If the dead tied soul takes over a human's body, the dead tied soul will not become human. It will become a demon if coming from Hell and an angel if coming from Heaven. There may be ways of becoming a demon that we do not know about, but this is what we know as of now. However, if the deacd tied soul is connected with a human, there will be side effects.

DEMONS' FEELINGS

Demons that are born naturally do not have feelings. They merely serve they're master for a meal or entertainment. (or in some cases they are forced) Generally, naturally born demons do not have feelings, but they are able to form attractions and grow fond of humans if they spend too much time with the they have grown fond of a human, they generally attempt to protect the human's life at any cost. It is unclear if a demon that is NOT naturally born is able to have feelings. We have yet to discover this.

I didn't read anymore. So. That's how Alois is back. I can't say I'm not happy about that. It certainly is more fun to have him, and happier of course. He's just like the sun, brightening up my day and warming my heart. At one point, I believed I was hopeless. That I would never be able to have a true friend. Only short time friends. After all, what's the point in making friends that will die before you.

I sighed. I'm practically a pedophile. I mean I'm over 100 years old and Alois is what, 14? Of course I would never alert him of this fact. No doubt he'll freak out and isolate himself in his room like he does everytime he's upset. No matter what, he always goes in there when he's sad. Whether it be he thought about his past, his brother, or something is bothering him, he always goes to his rooom. I always have to pry him from his bed and carry him to mine. Then he finally gives in and tells me what's wrong as I hug him and he sometimes cries into my shoulder. He tries to be tough but it only makes him cuter. How he gets all frustrated when he doesn't get his homework and he's too stubborn to ask for my help so he doesn't do it and I do it for him without him knowing. I smiled. Yes. He certainly is cute.

The way he doodles in his notebook instead of taking notes in it. Once, I caught him while he was writing our names and then a heart around them. When I asked him about it, he just denied it all with a blush on his face. Suddenly, the door swung open and the blonde I was just thinking about walked in.

"Damn, Ciel,"he said, looking at the mess,"A certain butler is going to have a hard time cleaning this up!"  
"What is it you needed?"I asked.

"You're going to play cards with us."

"No,"I said simply.

"But Ciel!"He whined. He stuck out his lip and looked at me pitifully.

I stood my ground. I refuse to give into the puppy dog eyes this time! But... I feel so mean now... "Fine,"I said after a long moment.

"Yay!"Alois cheered.

"Did he say yes?"Luka asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Yep!"Alois siad.

"Yay!"Luka cheered.

I swear it's going to be like having a less cute and less sweet Alois around. Luka's not abusive like Alois used to be, at least as far as I know. I don't think he was abused like my Alois was. Wait... "my Alois"? Great. Now I'm reffering to him as "mine". I actaually think that's an okay thing. Just as long as Alois is okay with that. I'll ask him that later...

I felt something warm against my lips. I looked to see Alois was kissing me.

"EW!"Luka yelled.

I wrapped my arms around Alois and he did the same to me. After a moment, we both pulled away.

Alois smiled at me and I did the same. "Now stop being so grumpy all the time,"Alois said.

"Fine,"I said, rolling my eye,"I guess I'll try."

"You're still shorter than me,"Alois said with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

**It's almost 1 am. Today my brother took me to a Chinese Buffet and then to Hastings. I've never been to Hastings and it was AWESOME! Anyways, it turns out I'm going to the mall or something with my friend so that should be pretty fun. I'm tired so I'll be going to sleep really soon after this upload. The whole Luka coming back wasn't my idea. I read it in a fanfiction and I was like "Oh hey that's cool" and then a few days ago, I was like "Oh hey that would be cool if I had an idea that made Luka come back but not that way". So, I took Luka coming back and made up a way for him to come back. You guys don't know yet, so just wait. Just thought you should know. Plus Ciel and Alois in the modern world wasn't my idea either. It was from the same fanfiction, so yeah. I decided to make my own way for him to come back. I wasn't originally even going to bring back Alois. It was going to be called "The one I can never have" and it was going to be only a few chapters about Ciel's life without Alois and Alois's thoughts on it and how lonely he is. Then, I was not going to bring Luka back, but it was the perfect opportunity and I took it. So next time you read a chapter, just remember it could have only been two or three sad chapters that would probably make me cry too while typing it. It was probably going to be just as sad as the first chapter.**

** Anyways, that was long! I think that's it for this one! See you in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Idiotic Adventures

**I'm working on the whole "Luka is back? How?!" thing. I know how, but I have to keep you guys in suspense because it's going to be really awesome. I will be writing this chapter on two or more different days. This is how things are when it's my mom's week. Once again, way off topic. Anyways, the rest of the "announcements", as I'm going to start calling them, are at the end. On with the story!**

I sat at my desk, doing paper work and researching more about demons and the ways humans can come back to life. So far, I had found nothing that explained why Luka was alive. I sighed and set the file I was holding down. Everything was silent. That's strange. Alois is never quite, except when he's asleep but that's a different story. I looked around the room only to find that everything was in order. Nothing seemed unusual, except for the mysterious aura that hung in the air...

MEANWHILE... (ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Okay!"Luka said once I had finished explaining the plan to him.

"So, all that's left is to get Sebastian in on the plan," I said with a smile.

"But Jim,"Luka said,"How do we get Sebastian to join us?"

I smiled even more. "I have my ways."

LATER...

"Sebatian,"I said, walking up to him. I leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He smiled deviously and nodded.

"Arrangements will be made,"he said.

"Thanks!"I said before walking away. This would get Ciel's mind off of work! I laughed to myself when I thought of the look on his face.

LATER STILL...

"Oh Ciiiiieeeel!"I sang, listening to my voice echo off the manor's walls.

"What do you want?"Ciel asked, opening the door to his study.

A bucket of water came tumbling from the door, dumping its contents all over Ciel. Ciel seemed to be pretty mad, but I was kind of busy laughing to worry about my own saftey. That is, until Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I flinched, afraid of what he might do.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me and I felt liquid seeping through the front of my shirt. I opened my eyes. (When had he closed them?) Ciel was... hugging me.

"You honestly thought I would hurt you?"Ciel asked. I nodded and he looked a bit surprised. "Alois... I would never hurt you. You know that, right."

I looked away but didn't say anything. Honestly, I had been scared of what Ciel would do. I actually thought he would stab me like he did over a hundred years ago... No. Ciel has changed.

"Alois." He lifted my chin to look at him. His blue eye met mine. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah,"I said after a moment.

"Why would I want to see you hurt?" I shrugged. Ciel sighed. "I have to go get cleaned up."

"Can I come, too?" I asked.

"So now you're happy? I suppose I can't complain. I don't really like seeing you sad." I grinned. "I suppose you can come but you better not try anything."

"Yes, Mister Phantomhive,"I said sarcastically.

ONE MAKE OUT SESSION UM I MEAN CHANGE INTO DRY CLOTHES LATER...

"How did you get saliva on my neck?"Ciel asked.

I just shrugged and laughed a bit. "Maybe I thought your neck needed a bit of love?"I said,"I honestly have no clue. Guess I got caught up in the moment."

Ciel's face got red at that. (As if it weren't red enough already) "Whatever,"he said,"I have to get back to my work." With that, he walked out of the room.

Right into my trap. This was easier than I expected. Sebastian walked down the hallway.

"Young Master,"he said, bowing,"I was looking for you."

"What the hell do you want?"Ciel asked,"I'm busy, you know."

"Well, it seems the queen wishes to speak to Master Trancy along with you."

I put on my best scared expression. I hadn't seen her majesty in who knows how long. Ciel didn't need to know that I wasn't scared. He put an arm around me. "It's alright,"Ciel said. He kissed my cheek. I swear no matter how many times he kisses me, I'll never get sick of his mouth. On an unrelated topic, The three of us walked out to the vehicle.

I sat down and looked out the window. Suddenly, I felt something against my hand. I looked to see Ciel holding my hand. He was looking away, out the window, as if he wasn't doing this. I smiled and moved to the middle seat. I put back on the death sash (also known as a seat belt) and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder.

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES...

"Sebasatian,"Ciel said,"This isn't the way to the queen's castle."

"I know, my lord,"he said with a devious grin.

"Where are you taking us?"I asked.

"You'll see,"he said mysteriously.

"Ciel,"I whispered,"I think your butler is going to kill us. This may be our last moments for all we know."

"Alois, what are you talking abo-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Remember how Claude...killed me?"I whispered. He nodded. "Well, maybe Sebastian is taking us somewhere to kill us."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Alois... I won't let him kill you."

"Ciel,"I said, putting a hand on his cheek,"If I live and you die, then I'll be just as alone as you were when I died. I'll actually probably be even more upset. You would risk your life so I'd have to live through that hell?"

"I didn't think of it like that,"Ciel said softly,"If we die, I want you to know I love you and always will. I never really loved Lizzy all those years ago. She was my family, and for that reason I didn't love her."

"I hardly think Lizzy matters right now. She's long gone. What matters now is us. We're together." I took his hand in mine once more. "We always will be at heart."

Ciel nodded. "Alois. I love you."

"I love you too, Ciel."

WELL ISN'T THAT CUTE? TIME SKIP TO ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER...

"We're here,"Sebastian said.

We couldn't see anything because about ten minutes earlier, Sebastian blindfolded us. We were picked up. Sebastian set me down on my feet and took off my blindfold before he picked up Ciel and I and carried us to the building.

"Put us down!"I yelled, smiling at Sebastian.

"I don't believe I will,"Sebastian said.

Ciel was silent. "Ciel,"I said,"What have you done with him?"

"I am carrying him as well."

I felt around for Ciel's hand and held it tight in my own. "Ciel, I'm here for you."

"I love you, Alois,"he said to me.

"I love you too,Ciel."

"That's sweet,"Sebastian said,"Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

He set us both on the floor. "Please don't hurt us,"I said, pathetically.

Sebastian looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and walked over to Ciel. I licked his ear just like I did at that party a long time ago when I was dressed as a girl.

He froze. "Alois?"

"Yes?"I said, sitting in his lap. I untied his blindfold. He blinked in surprise.

"My appologies, Young Master,"Sebastian said, bowing," Master Trancy told me it would be good for your health to get out of your study."

"There was no reason to make me think I was going to die,"Ciel mumbled.

"Yeah,"I said, shrugging,"It was me and Luka's idea."

"Ahem,"Sebastian said.

"Okay so it was my idea,"I admitted.

"I suppose that's enough excitement for one day,"Ciel said, wrapping his arms around me,"I actually thought I might lose you."

"I planned the whole thing,"I said proudly.

"Really?"Ciel said, surprised.

"Yep!"I said. I kissed him on the cheek,"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Why would I ever want to?"Ciel asked with a hint of a smile.

I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"EW!"Luka exclaimed in disgust.

I pulled away from Ciel's mouth. "If you think it's gross then don't look,"I said, smiling,"I actually think it's sort of sexy."

"Whatever, Jim,"Luka said, rolling his eyes.

I guess he really is becoming a teenager. I sighed at that. My little brother's growing up so fast. He may have been dead for several years and is now somehow older, but he will always be my little brother.

"Guess this brings our plan to a close,"I said.

"Guess so."

"Alois,"Ciel said,"I need to know. When you came with me to change clothes, was that just an excuse to see me undress."

"...maybe."

"Alois!"

"Love you!"

**So, it's now 12:04 am in Tennessee. I want to go see Divergent tommorrow with one of my friends but I don't know. Anyways, I wanted to work on this during the week, but I couldn't. This is one of the longer chapters. I know this because the little bar at the side of the screen is really small. I usually update on weekends anyways. In two weeks it will be Spring Break for us. I'm thinking of making a video series where my brother and I just play on Cool Math Games. We get on there every once in a while and I almost die laughing. He said that the evolved duck in Duck Life 3: Evolution looks like a sausage. I thought it looked like a corndog. It was weird. Then there's this game called Beavus. All you do is click on the mouse and the beaver thing jumps. It's time for a story! If you don't want to read it, skip ahead to the end or if you want, just don't read the rest.**

** Today, we had tennis practice. We got shirts that say "You just got served" on them for some reason. They're actually pretty cool. Anyways, the coach was working with my group first. He would hit a ball to us and we would hit it back.**

** "You guys look awkward,"the coach said,"Just run over and hit the ball."**

** Being the smart alleck I am, I said," Well obviously. I'm an awkward person." Luckily, he didn't hear me. So, I didn't get killed.**

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. The best thing is it's my favorite number! Anyways, I think that's it for this one! See you in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**I have to watch over my little cousins today, but hey I'm getting 10 dollars for it. So, I'm cool with that. I just have to make sure they don't go outside, use the stove, or kill each other. Pretty easy. Anyways, I've decided to type another chapter. I believe this will either answer some questions, be just randomness, or it will be a totally different part of the story. Probably answer questions and move on to Ciel's research and stuff. Anyways, the rest is at the end. On with the story!**

"Sebastian,"I said.

"Yes, my lord?"he said appearing at the door as if by magic.

"I know you have ideas as to how Luka is back alive,"I said,"How?"

"My lord, you know me so well,"he said with his signiture smile,"There are a variety of ways he could have become alive once more."

"Go on." I was genuinely interested.

"Well,"he began,"Perhaps someone has brought him back to life. It is possible a demon or someone who knows about demons did this. Or perhaps he never died."

"Never died?"I echoed,"How is that a possibility?"

"Well, my lord,"Sebastian said,"It is quite possible that the Macken boy was taken in by someone. Perhaps a demon or angel. That person could have given him immortality at a particular age."

I thought about that. Could it have been Hannah? No. She died when she fell off a cliff as Sebastian had explained to me. Claude? No. He is dead also. Apparently, Sebastian stabbed him with the demon sword. I don't really know how that really works and I never bothered to listen to Sebastian explain it to me. Maybe I should start listening to things he says instead of only the things that interest me...

"Or perhaps the Gates have opened again,"Sebastian said with a sigh.

"As in the Gates of Hell?"

"The Gates of both Heaven and Hell."

"They open sometimes?"

"Indeed,"Sebastian said,"I believe that is the most likely explanation of the Macken boy's second chance at life. The only problam is that no one else is alive that died." Sebastian thought for a moment. "Unless someone else comes back to life, we must rule out that solution."

I nodded. "You're dismissed."

He bowed before leaving. I went back to doing paperwork. That is, until I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I froze. Something wet and warm came in contact with the side of my neck.

"Alois?"

"Yes?"came the whisper in my ear.

"Can you not do this?"

"But Ciiieeel!"he protested, hugging me tightly.

"Alois, I don't have time for this."

He started to whimper softly and let go of me. I turned around in my chair and saw him whimpering in a corner. "Alois,"I said softly. He didn't respond. I walked over to him and sat beside him. He moved even farther into the corner, if that was even possible. I wrapped an arm around him. He immediately put his face in my chest. "What's wrong?"

He whimpered. "You hate me,"he said.

"I don't hate you,"I said,"Why would you think that?"

"Well, yesterday I was really mean and now you don't want me to be near you,"he said sadly,"And now you're acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Sometimes i think you're just playing with my heart."

"Alois... I would never do that,"I said,"You know I love you and that will never change." I kissed the top of his head.

He giggled and hugged me. "I know, Ciel. I love you too!" He suddenly seemed very happy.

"Are you feeling alright?"I asked.

He giggled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I was a little confused by all this. First, he said he was upset and that he thought I didn't love him and now he's really happy for some reason. Alois jumped up, pulling me with him. "Let's go!"he cheered. He skipped over to my desk, swinging his hand that held mine. He jumped onto the desk and sat me down in my chair. He swung his legs like a child and smiled at me.

"Alois."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Why are you sitting on my desk?"I asked.

"It's a good chair and it's so you have to pay attention to me,"he smiled sweetly.

I sighed and pulled him off the desk and into my lap. He seemed pretty happy and I could get work done. I put my chin on his shoulder so I could see my desk. Then, I reached around him so I could sign papers.

MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT LOCATION...

"So, tommorrow's when you start?"a girl with pale-lavender hair asked.

"Yes,"a tall man wit hblack hair replied,"So, this means everything is going according to plan?"

"Of course it is,"the girl said with a devious smile.

"I just have one question."

"Go on."

"What was the point in turning yourself younger if you aren't even going to get close to the boys?"the tall man asked.

"Simple,"the girl said,"I pose as the older sister. I ask to meet my 'younger brother's' friends. After that, we can get close to the boys."

"I knew you had a plan,"the man said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

The man pushed up his glasses. "So, tommorow..."

"We finally start the main part of this plan,"the girl said,"You become a teacher." She smiled deviously. "At the Academy."

**Bad guys? Good guys? Who knows? I do! So this is building up to some action. I'm not really good at the whole "building up to action" thing but I'm trying. In the next chapter, there will be a character that has died but is now back. Who do you guys think it is? Nobody even answers my questions... I guess it's a rhetorical question since no one responds. Anyways, I think that's it for this one! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
